Hey pretty girl
by tophersmommy06
Summary: Take one grumpy man who had swore off love, throw in one shy quiet writer with a closet full of skelton's, Will These two find Love Will he teach her how to love and be loved back? can she handle everyone turning against her if she choose him? with the world against them do they even stand a chance? Please Read and Review :) Triple h, Stephanie, Undertaker, and many more
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the corner where I knew they wouldn't notice, hell I could sit in the middle of the room butt naked and they still wouldn't notice me, but I preferred it that way, I took a sip of my coffee and pushed my black rimmed glasses up off of my nose as I worked on the last minute change's Stephanie asked for on tonight's script. I shook my head some of the people I work with are idiots, I shook my head some of this stuff is just ridicules.

Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Samantha, I am a creative writer for the wwe, I love my job, I am twenty five years old no family to really speak of, I've been on my own since I was fifthteen. I'm not much to look at, I stand at only five foot tall, I have blonde hair and blue eyes, I wear glasses most of the time, I have contacts but they seem more of a hassle then not, I hardly ever wear make up and most of the time im in jeans and some type of hoody.

I heard a loud commotion and looked up and groaned rolling my eyes, ugh DX, Stephanie ex husband triple h, and Shawn micheals, along with ric flair, I watched them bully some of the smaller guys and then sit with their plates of food to discus tonight, I rolled my eyes.

I gasped looking at the time "Shit" I mumbled I was late for a meeting with Stephanie I quickly gather my papers and note's up and shoved my laptop into its case I stuck my pen in my messy bun and jumped up quickly walking out of catering not paying attention to where I was going, until I fell on the floor sending my laptop bag flying hitting the wall with a loud thud, shit.

I looked up to see who I ran into and it was none other then Randy Orton, I groaned I did not like this man, "Sorry" I mumbled in hopes I could just quickly get away "Hey hey where you going?" he asked as I tried to move around him I sighed "I uh um" I stuttered, he chuckled "Don't worry I have that affect on all women" he smirked.

"Excuse me" I mumbled looking down at my feet trying to get around him again this time he grabbed my arm "Hey no need to run away I don't bite, unless you want me to" he said, I rolled my eyes taking my arm out of his grasp "No thanks" I replied he was making my skin crawl,

He let out a loud laugh "What the fuck no thanks, bitch" he said following as I bent down over my laptop case, I didn't even want to open it "Hey you don't tell me no, I tell you no you fugly bitch!" he said, I heard someone clear their throat and side looking up I saw hunter behind Randy" There a problem here?" he asked Randy looked back at me debating if this would be worth it, he just chuckled shaking his head as he walked away.

Hunter bent down in front of me helping me gather my papers that had flown every where "You OK?" he asked softly, I looked up into his brown eyes and just nodded, I could feel my face heat and knew I was blushing dammit! "Um um yea im um im OK" I stuttered I saw him smiled handing me a small stack of papers that I quickly shoved back in the bag "Ttthank you" I said and quickly stood up walking away from him.

Hunter stood there shaking his head, she was cute, shy but cute, he rubbed his hand over his forehead, hell with all the women his been messing around with lately a quiet shy good girl sounded nice, he turned back around and headed back into catering "Everything OK champ?" ric asked, hunter nodded taking a sip of his water "Yea Norton just being a douche to some girl" he said shrugging, he'd probably never see her again anyways.

I quickly walked into Stephanie office apologizing, it was surprising to me how good of friends her and I have became such good friends, honestly shes probably my only friend here "Im so sorry I got caught up writing what you asked and then I ran into Randy Orton, my laptop went flying then he deiced to spend ten minutes I don't know what he would call what he did" I said pushing my glasses up as I sat down getting my papers out, I slowly pulled my laptop out and sighed turning it on, half of the screen was black and cracked.

"Oh no honey" Stephanie said looking at it, I just nodded, just my clumsy luck "So Orton deiced to hit on you then what?" she asked "Um well Hunter came out" I said nervously looking at her, she raised her eye brow to me and I shrugged, she just nodded reading my notes "This looks much better thank you so much Sam" she said hugging me I laughed telling her no problem.

We got ready for the meeting which I wasn't sure how I was going to do with out my lap top, I grabbed my notebook and searched for a pen "Shoot I lost my pen" I mumbled to no one in particular, I heard Stephanie laughed as she grabbed it from my bun "Oh yea thanks" I said, she nodded as we headed out.

I sat next to Shane McMahon writing stuff down that Vince and Stephanie were telling the writers and superstars they wanted to see happen in the next few months I sighed leaning back as they addressed solely the wrestlers I rubbed my hand, im going to have to find a best buy to buy a new laptop this weekend, in the mean time its all hands.

The meeting ended and Vince and Stephanie left the room I stood up gathering my notes, and it looked like I had a lot to do tonight, maybe I could wake up earlier and find a best buy to get a new laptop "Hey you know typing is easier and less stress full on your hands" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see hunter and nodded "Yea um well my uh laptop bbroke" I sighed can he just not talk to me? He nodded "You new here?" he asked I shook my head no "Uh no"

"How long have you worked here?" he asked "Three years" I answered finally standing straight up looking at him, oh wow his Georges, no his Stephanie ex! "Why haven't I seen you? Did you work in the head office?" I just shook my head no and turned around walking away. I like being invisible, I'm perfectly OK with my life, Stephanie try's to get me to socialize I hate it.

Hunter watched her just shake her head and shyly walk off, he smirked as Ric came up to him "Someone seems smitten" ric joked, hunter shook his head "Na man after Stephanie why would I go back to that hell hole life" hunter said, even as he was watching her hurriedly walk out she was cute though, he wanted to get her to open up, he frowned at the thought, after everything Stephanie put him through he swore off another relationship, but there was something, he shook his head and blew a breath out walking out himself.

The next morning I woke up early enough to go to a local best buy, I sighed looking at the laptops, I hate spending money, don't get me wrong, I live cheap enough, that I have more then enough money, but that's another story. I sighed picking one out. Paying I headed to the airport.

I sat down pulling out my new laptop and note's from last nights meeting and started typing away as I awaited my flight to be called.

Hunter rubbed his head listening to ric go on and on, normally he'd join in but today he just didn't feel up to it, he looked up and smiled seeing her, sitting hair in a messy bun on top of her head, eye brows squinted together sitting cross legged with a laptop on her lap typing away, he smirked watching her, why hadn't he noticed her before? "you know why you had your head up Stephanie's ass" his mind said, he snorted shaking his head bitterly.

"Something wrong champ?" ric asked noticing his little reaction, he shook his head "Na man I'm fine im going to get some coffee" he said standing up.

Hunter paid for the coffee's he just bought and walked over to her "Hey"

I looked up and sighed, why wont he leave me alone? "Um hi" I replied and looked back down at my laptop, I sighed seeing he wasn't going away and sat next to me handing me a coffee "Saw you working and figured you could use a caffeine boost" he said, I stared at the coffee, truth was it'd probably help, but I was unsure, why was he being so nice? "I promise it's just a coffee it wont bite might burn" he joked smiling a little, wow he has a pretty smile.

I gave him a small smile taking it "Thank you" I said quietly he nodded standing up and silently walked away, I watched him go and sighed taking a drink of the coffee, I probably came off rude, I didn't mean it that way, I shook my head as I now watched Stephanie sit in the spot her ex husband just occupied, she nodded towards him eyes on the coffee in my hand "Whats that about?" she asked

I shook my head "I don't know your guess is as good as mine" I said, she smiled and nodded sitting back.

I groaned getting off the plane longest flight, we were delayed four hour's due to whether, but I got all my work done and had pretty much a free day, what would I do with that? Normally I have four hours worth of work to do and then the show, now I just have to wait for the show.

Stephanie sighed she liked SAM a lot, she was really good at her job, she wished she open up more socially but she understood, she walked up to he ex husband's locker room door and took a deep breath before giving it a loud authorize knock, come in she heard him yell, she opened the door and nodded to the rest of the guys.

"Can we have a minute please" she asked, watching hunter sit back, the guys all shuffled out "Well what do I owe this visit?" hunter asked with a sharp tone to his voice, she closed her eyes and opened them.

"Whats your game hunter?" Stephanie asked him, he looked at her confused she sighed "Sam" she said, he shrugged "Whats it matter to you?" he asked

"She's a friend hunter, she's a sweet girl who has a rough past, she doesn't need your head game's, im telling you not as your ex wife but as your boss leave her alone! Stay with those sluts you've been with" she said hoping he'd for once listen to her, she closed her eyes when he started laughing "since when do you give a shit about any one but yourself?" he asked she sighed shaking her head "Hunter this isn't about you or me, this is about an innocent girl your going to ruin, just leave her alone, I mean it!" she said with out waiting for a response she turned and walked away slamming the door.

That man infuriated her, she had a meeting with her farther about the new story line's, she was already getting a headache and the night just begun.

Hunter watched his ex wife slam the door shut, he sat back smirking, but frowned it bothered him what did she mean a rough past? How could some one as sweet as her have a rough past? Her smile, man when she smiled at him, He shook his head snap out of it hunter.

I sat in the meeting with Vince and Stephanie as they went over idea's I of course stayed quiet like I always did, "What about adding a female into the mix of Batista and triple h?" Vince asked, I heard Stephanie sigh "Dad we've gone over this, I don't think it'll help" she said Vince shook his head "I think it will, the divas always add a little spice to the guys matches" he said happily.

"And who would we use dad? Amy's with the hardys, Trish is doing something with the Rock, Stacy is doing something with Test, Steve will flip if Debra does something with any other guys, we don't really have any one, Jazz and Victoria's personality doesn't fit" she rambled off.

"We'll have to find a new face then! It'd be perfect, someone cute, maybe a little quiet" he stopped and looked at me, I looked up looking at him "Wwwhat" I stuttered "You! You fit my idea, Steph take her shopping and beauty salon! Sam write something up this is perfect!" he said getting up before I could argue.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Stephanie " cccaaannt" I couldn't finish I was freaking out Stephanie sighed "Sam you have to once my dad get an idea in his head that's it, I'll make it as short as I can" she said sympathetic, I had tears in my eyes "No steph I literally I cant, I cant even talk with out stuttering most of the time" I cried, she came over and hugged me "Shh I know I know, we'll start off slow OK? I promise it'll be OK" she soothed.

I stood up packing my stuff up and wiping my eyes "Thanks" I mumbled and walked out hearing steph call my name, I just kept walking until I found an empty hall way, I sat on a create, why would Vince do this to me? He knows I cant do this? Does he want to fire me? Have I done a poor job? I try not to, I do everything he and steph asks me to.

I felt tears burning my eyes, I didn't want to do this, but I didn't want to lose my job either, but how do I do this?

"Ah don't cry you still have a shot with me" I heard randys annoying voice, I groaned wiping my eyes looking up seeing him in front of me "Leave me alone please" I said softly hearing him laugh

Hunter sighed rounding the corner seeing randy harassing her again, he frowned seeing her wipe her eyes, why was she crying? He walked over to them "Didn't you learn yesterday meat head?" hunter asked, randy cursed "GO away hunter" he said, hunter smirked "Why don't you make me"

I watched the scene unfold in front of me I didn't want a fight, my eyes got wide as they where now chest to chest nose's flared "hhheyy" I stuttered standing up placing my hand on hunters chest making him look at me "I'm OK" I said softly, my hand firmly on his chest "Oh that's why your so quick to protect her HA HA" randy laughed walking off, hunter's eyes instantly softened looking at me "you OK?" he asked, I just nodded quickly moving my hand, my bravery gone "Yea" I said sitting back on the create, I sighed seeing him sit next to me still looking at me "what?" I asked not understanding this.

"You were crying" he said, I sighed "Vince just wants to me to do something I don't think I can and if I don't I'll lose my job"

"Hey well one thing I know about Vince is if he doesn't believe you can do it he wouldn't ask you, if its not best for the business" he said I sighed shaking my head looking at him biting my bottom lip "Hunter I cant do this" I whispered, we sat staring at each other for a minute before he brought his hand up removing my lip from my teeth, I caught my breath from his touch, I watched him lean in, oh no what is he doing, I sighed with relief when my phone rang and so did his.

We both answered at the same time, my call was from Stephanie telling me there a was a meeting with triple h, ric Batista and myself to introduce the new line I closed my eyes "OK I'm coming" I said and hung up, I really didn't want to do this.

Hunter looked at me his eyes wide "She cant do that! Vince, alright im on my way" he hung up and looked at me and got up and walked off I sighed following him, I watched them enter the room, and took a deep breath walking in myself, I sat down next to Stephanie who smiled sympathetic at me.

Vince smiled "Thank you guys, so starting NEXT Monday im adding a twist to the storyline between you guys, Im adding Sam, we're not sure how Stephanie and Sam will figure those details out she'll be on Batista side I have an idea and I'll let you know any comments?" Vince asked

"Vince no dis respect but have you not seen this girl? Shes not noticeable! Shes worked here for three years I never seen her! The few times in the last three days I have and talked to her she cant get a sentence out with out stuttering, how is she going to become a "diva"." Hunter said using her fingers to make quotation marks, ouch that hurt.

Vince nodded "I know Sam has some kinks to work out but I think she'll not only surprise herself but you as well, I believe in her Stephanie going to work with her this week and by Monday believe we'll see a transformation" he said getting up nodding to everyone and leaving.

My feeling's a little hurt by hunter who just almost kissed me in the hall, I was noticeable then "Stephanie you cant allow this!" hunter said standing up she sighed "I know I cant change his mind!" she replied I sat there as they went back and fourth talking about me as if I wasn't here "Excuse me…..excuse me….EXCAUSE ME!" I finally screamed getting both of they're attention I sighed "Obviously Vince isn't changing his mind, so I have to suck it up and do this, Stephanie will help me" I said both looking at me shocked at my little out burst.

Hunter started to laugh "Yea she knows all the hoe's are us store you can go to" I looked at him my mouth open I felt slightly insulted, he shook his head "No offense to you just saying don't trust Stephanie's sense you'll look like a twenty five cent hooker on a Saturday night" he said laughed walking out the door.

Stephanie shook her head "Dick" she mumbled and looked at me sighing "Oh Sam how are we going to do all of this in one week?" she asked biting her lip "Well you seem to get loud in moments of agureing so maybe we can just start with some back stage stuff before putting you in the ring" she said more to herself then me "Come on lets go shopping all on Vinnie mac" she said pulling out an American express with a smirk, I just shook my head.

Hunter sighed he didn't want to see her with Dave even if it was just on TV, he didn't understand why he was so mad, but dammit if Vince hadn't called he would've kissed her and he was bummed he didn't get the chance, he stormed in the locker room "This is bullshit!" he yelled kicking a chair across the room before flopping down on the couch shaking his head.

After hours of shopping I finally stepped into the hotel parking lot with bags of clothes, actually I had to buy new luggage as well, I shook my head this is just insane, some of the stuff I wouldn't ever wear, Stephanie assured me that when I was got more comfortable with myself I would, I sighed stopping at the elevator pressing the up button.

"you have fun shopping?" I heard behind me making me jump "I guess" I said still hurt by his UN noticeable comment "Can I talk to you?" he asked as we stepped on the elevator "OK" I said unsure he nodded "privately" he said, making my palms sweaty, and my heart race, privately? Like in my room alone with him? I just nodded looking forward.

We stepped off onto my floor as he followed me quietly to my room, I opened the door flipping on the light's, watching him into my slandered one bed room, gesh his huge his taking up the whole room just standing there.

I took him in as much as I could, his blonde hair tied back in a pony, a black shirt that was stretched out over his muscular chest, and blue jeans on, his arm's were huge, oh I need to sit whoa.

"What did you need?" I asked softly, all of a sudden my hands look really interesting, anything, I heard him sigh and looked up seeing him rub his face "Uh im sorry for my comment earlier, I wasn't mad at you but the situation" he said, I just nodded "Its fine your right" I said shrugging, he leaned against the little desk in my room crossing his arms "No its not" he whispered, I laughed a little shaking my head.

For some reason I felt comfortable with him, it's been a long time since I felt comfortable with a man I looked at him and smiled "Hunter you thought I just started, I've been to your house, well now steph's but you were there" I told him, he looked at me shocked, I nodded "Yup" I said poping the P sound louder

"I'm sorry" he said sounding so since I nodded "Its OK, it's the truth, I make myself unnoticeable hunter, I really just want to write, I don't want to be famous, I don't need glitz and glammor im OK with just me, I like it that way" I said quietly.

Hunter listened to her voice, but something in eyes when she said the last part looked so sad and depressed, he nodded, he felt the same at this moment "I get that, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to have a friend" he told her, like me, he thought to himself.

"Stephanie's my friend" I told him looking up seriously, she was, most people wouldn't believe it but she turned out to be my only good friend, I heard him laugh and snort "She is! I know she did you bad, she knows that, shes been a good friend to me" I snapped making him stop and stare at me, he held his hands out "sorry, so uh do you guys know how your going to do this Monday?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Sorta Vince has an idea, now its my job to put it all together" I told him, he nodded standing up, was he going? I bit my lip feeling confused, I didn't want him to go, before I knew it he was in front of me "Don't bite your lip please" he whispered taking it out of my mouth the same way he did earlier, I looked up at him my eyes wide.

Hunter had every intention of finishing what he started in that hall, until he touched her, at first what he saw he didn't like at first he saw fear and a slight twitch at his touch, he smiled at what he saw when she realized he wasn't going to hurt her, she wanted him to touch her as much as he did, but he wouldn't not yet at least, she was too innocent, he wouldn't take advantage of that "God I must be getting old" he thought to himself as he bent down and kissed her cheek "Monday" he whispered as if it was some sort of unspoken promise between them.

I nodded my cheek on fire where his lips just were "Monday" I whispered watching him walk out of me room, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in when he shut the door.

I giggled laying back on my bed, he kissed me, maybe not on the lips but still he kissed me, I groaned sitting up as my cell went off, I frowned who would be calling at this time, as I walked over to my dropped purse, I saw Stephanie name flashing, oh no Stephanie, I couldn't do that to her! That's her ex husband! I sighed answering it.

Monday came sooner then I was ready for, I had spent the weekend at Stephanie's working on this, and she worked with me as she said being sexy, I sighed, im not sexy.

I yawned walking into the arena, I was really tired, I was instructed to go straight to Stephanie's office so she can help me get ready, as least we talked Vince into taking it slow the first couple of weeks so I can get used to this, I sighed I wasn't so sure.

Hunter felt himself smile seeing her come in, baggy overalls with a white t-shirt underneath, her hair braided he started to head over to her when he saw Stephanie walk up hugging her smiling, he sighed, why did she have to be friends with steph?

I walked into Stephanie office as she pulled out the outfit we decided would do for my debut, I rolled my eyes, it wasn't TO bad, a pair of light blue jean's, my black doc martins and a white baby doll style shirt that tied in the front that showed a little cleavage, not a lot but enough, I walked out wearing it.

She nodded pointing to a chair, I sighed rolling my eyes "Isn't there some body much more qualified to do this?" I asked hearing her laugh a little "I'd agree but I believe in you Sam" she said, I sighed blowing a breath out "Yea well at least one of us does" I mumbled.

Two hours later, my hair was down, brushed, glossed and straightened, my make up done in light brown's, I stood up looking in the mirror, holy hell I look completely different "I told you" Stephanie said with a proud smile, I shook my head "I cant do this steph" I whispered, she came up grabbing my hands "I promise I felt the same way but once that adrenaline comes through you, you'll do it, you wont notice the camera's, and as much I hate to say this, hunter will be there and his good at what he does" she said, I nodded, I did feel a little better with that piece of information.

_I sighed looking around me and down a hall, I leaned against the table looking at my nail's_

"_Well what do we have here?" came hunter's voice as he stood in front of me making me look up at him, his eyes taking in the new me, I smiled at him "Are you here to uh play, sweets?" he asked leaning in, I held my hands up "I'm just waiting for a friend" I said softly "I don't want any problems" I added, making him laugh loudly._

"_Oh honey who would you want more, when you have the champ's attention" flair chimed in as hunter smirked at me, I shook my head, trying to look past them._

"_Look Im just waiting on my friend I really don't want any problems, now please go" I said holding both hands up and trying to walk away, hunter softly grabbed my arm pulling me back to him, "Whoa slow down, why in such a hurry" he said _

_That's when Dave came around the corner smiling at us "Hey sweetheart you ready?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders, I smiled up at him nodding, Dave nodded to hunter "see you guys" he told them _

Stephanie yelled cut and I quickly moved from Dave, I was shaking, I was so scared, but she was right I didn't really notice, she came over and hugged me "You did great" she said happily, I sighed shaking my head "OK can it be over now?" I asked making her laugh "Not yet it will be" she said walking away.

I walked into the catering with my laptop case, I still had to write up most of this, I pulled my glasses out putting them on, I grabbed my notes and started typing away.

I looked up seeing a cup of coffee being sat in front of me, I smiled seeing hunter who nodded to the chair, asking a silent permission to sit down, I smiled nodding as he sat with his own cup of coffee "You did good" he said, I nodded "Thank you" I softly said.

"You look really nice also" he added, I smiled feeling my face heat up "Thank you again" I said making him chuckle "You feel any better about doing this?" he asked, I sighed taking a sip from the paper coffee cup "No I don't want to do this hunter, I didn't ask for this, it was thrown on me without my permission" I replied angerly

"Im sorry" was all he could say, I nodded "I just I don't know" I said shrugging

Hunter saw the fear flash in her eyes he couldn't stop himself putting his hand over hers "Hey I promise you, your safe, I wont let you get hurt" he told her forcefully, he wasn't sure what or who hurt her in her past, but at that moment he made it his new goal to make her feel safe, and protected.

looked at his hand and smiled "Thanks hunter" I said just as I saw Stephanie come in, I quickly removed my hand as she headed our way making him look behind him, he groaned looking back at me "I better go, I'll see you" he said softly getting up just as Stephanie arrived with a questionable look on her face.

"Hey you ready?" she asked, I sighed nodding packing my stuff up, I had one more scene that I really didn't want to do, I stood up grabbing my coffee with a smile "If I must" I said she nodded, as we were walking down the hall she looked at me and sighed "Sam, look just uh watch yourself with hunter, his not a good guy" she said I just nodded looking at her did she still have feelings for hunter? That made sense, she did lie about being pregnant to try to save her marriage, it didn't matter, hunter was just being nice to me any ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I sighed tossing my duffel bag on top of my bed I really was bothered by having to do this, I really just didn't want to, I unzipped my bag and sighed, deciding before the pool closed I would go for a swim, I have my world the exact way I want it and I like it that way.

I grabbed my red two piece, putting it on I brushed my hair into a pony tail and grabbed a towel right as my cell rang, I looked down and smiled, probably the only man in this world I felt safe with "Hello" I answered happy "Hey darling how you holding up?" came his safe Texan accent, I closed my eyes and smiled "I'm holding mark"

I sat down at the foot of my bed slipping a pair of matching flip flops on "I don't have long I just wanted to call and check in, make sure your OK" he said his voice full of concern I smiled "Thank you mark I am, this shouldn't last long and I can go back to my little world" I said happy for the first time "K darling I gotta go if you need anything call me" he said sternly, I giggled "will do sir talk to you later" we both hung up, I looked down at my phone blinking a time and smiled, mark truly saved me in ways I never knew was imaginable, I shuddered thinking of our first meeting.

But he took me in, gave me a home, helped me with getting this job, and his probably the only family I have in this world.

I shook my head tossing my phone on the bed and headed out, enough of the sad stuff, well sorta, I got down and sighed in relief seeing the pool area empty, thank god.

I tossed my room key and towel down on one of the bench lounge chair thing's and slowly walked into the pool, it felt nice, I loved to swim it was relaxing, I dunked my head fully in and started doing lap's.

By the end of my sixth lap, I flipped over and started floating on my back with my eyes closed when I heard the gate close, I sighed opening my eyes, I quickly dropped seeing hunter in swimming trunks, I came back up to see him already in the water in smiled "Didn't think any one else would be going for a late night swim" he said swimming over to me, I smiled, oh my god his wet, soaking wet, oh holy hell.

"Uh me either" I said blushing as he was now in front of me, he smirked and nodded, I stood there UN sure of what to say "So you did really good tonight, shocked me" he said, I smiled shaking my head "I was so scared" he shook his head "you couldn't tell" I smiled up at him biting my bottom lip, I heard him groan as he once again pulled my lip out from my teeth "I'm begging you in front of me please don't bite your lip OK" he asked softly, I just nodded.

Before I knew it we were racing each other swimming laps, before hunter cheated by splashing me "Hey that's no fair!" I laughed splashing him back, he stopped and looked at me raising an eye brow "oh you think so huh?" he asked, swimming to me I laughed as he picked me up and dunked me, we goofed around a little bit longer before the front came to tell us the pool was closing in five minutes.

I wanted to frown I was actually having fun with him, we both swam to the steps climbing out, I walked over and grabbed my towel patting myself dry.

Hunter groaned looking over at her soaked body, he was excepting a one piece, but that red two piece was he shook his head drying his face off "Hey you wanna go grab a bite?" he asked, he wasn't ready to leave her just yet.

I looked up at him my heart jumping in my throat "Uh I would love to but I didn't bring dry clothes" I said with a slight smile, I yelped when he grabbed my hand just as I put my flip flops on, we walked to the parking lot in our soaked bathing suits and towel's I noticed the sandals on his feet as we got to his car, he opened the trunk to show a small duffel bag I looked at him confused "I keep it in my rental just in case" he said, I laughed a little as he pulled out an oversize shirt handing it to me, and a pair of gym short's, I laughed shaking my head watching him slip a shirt on, ringing his hair out he put it back in a pony tail as I slipped on the oversized clothes, rolling the short's so they'll stay on.

He looked over at her and felt like he got hit by a trunk, god damn she looked so beautiful right there, in his clothes, she smiled up at him and he felt blown away, he smiled back nodding as they both got into his rental.

"I don't have my wallet" I said he put his hand over mine eyes on the road and chuckled "I got this I invited you" he mumbled, something seemed different by him, but I liked the feeling of his hand on mine.

We went to a twenty four hour ihop, i all of a sudden felt starved realizing I hadn't ate, at all, today, shit, I shook my head looking at the menu "Are you all set to order?" the smiley waitress asked with her eye's set on hunter, he nodded to me "You ready?" he asked, I just nodded ordering blue berry pancakes, scramble eggs and bacon.

I heard hunter order and laughed a little he looked at me with an amused look "What?" he asked

"And I thought I ordered a lot" I said giggling, he smirked leaning back "What im a big guy, I have a big appetite" he said winking at me and chuckled as my face heated.

We got our food and ate a little before hunter looked up at me and smiled "So Sam tell me how does a sweet girl like you end up in the wwe? Writing and now future wwe diva" he said I shook my head.

"I'm a writer hunter, this line is it for me, but uh a friend helped me out once I got my degree in journalism" I said smiling, truth was I wasn't sure if I wanted to get into my back ground just yet, but hunter just sat back looking intrigued I sighed "Um Mark Calaway, he took me in when I was eighteen, helped me out with school and then helped me out with this job" I said shoving a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

Hunter sighed why oh why did she have to be such good friends with the people he couldn't stand, "So uh mark huh?" he asked taking another bite, I smiled, I knew these two really hated each other "Yes and I know your probably thinking why do I have to be friends with everyone you hate, but mark, he saved me from things that yea" I mumbled and looked down, I try not to think of my past.

Stephanie's word's came back to hunter, a dark past, he frowned he only wanted to get to know her better not dig up hurtful memory's, he leaned forward putting his hand on hers making her look up at him "Im sorry I just wanted to get to know your, not bring up anything painful for you" he said, I looked at him and sighed "Hunter why is that? I worked here for three year's you never noticed me, I been to your house! And now in this last week you buy me coffee's, talk to me, almost kiss me" I stopped and looked at him he shrugged "Truthfully, I don't know, your right I didn't but I didn't really notice any one when I was with steph honestly, There's something about you, I haven't noticed a women since steph and I, I mean I been with women, but I don't know there's something about you" he said softly.

I leaned back debating all of this I sighed "Hunter I have a I don't even know a very messed up past I come with a lot of issue's" I said softly I almost didn't hear myself

He nodded "Im a tough guy, but there's something about you" he said that again, what was so special about me, at that point the waitress dropped of the check, hunter smiled thanking her as he pulled his wallet out of his trunk pocket and threw some twenty's on the table, he nodded as he stood up.

I frowned it that what? End of discussion? I followed him out and smiled as he opened my door, he lightly grabbed my hand as I went to sit down in his rental "I'm up for the challenge there's nothing you can throw at me that's going to change my mind" he told me kissing the back of my hand.

Oh what he didn't know, im sure there was a lot I frowned as we drove back to the hotel in silence, he parked and turned his car off, I turned facing him and took a deep breath "Before we make a decision on anything, I agree there's something about you, but hunter you should have all the fact's before anything happens" I told him, he nodded "Your room or mine?" he asked I laughed "Well we both need to change into some dryer clothes so why not meet at mine in twenty?" I asked, he nodded as we both got out and walked to the elevators, my floor coming first "See you in twenty" he said I nodded and walked off to my room.

I shut the door and smiled leaning against the door biting my bottom lip, I shook my head, don't get to excited he'll find out and walk right out that door I just know it.

I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and walked into the bathroom turning the water on hot, I slipped his clothes off and inhaled, mm they smell like him, I quickly jumped in the shower, I was nervous, besides mark no one really knew the true back story, Stephanie knew a little.

I washed my hair and quickly stepped out wrapping the towel around myself, I dried my hair and got dressed, a pair of pink flannel pajama pants and a black tank top, I shrugged brushing my hair out.

Hunter walked into his room, he knew he had to control himself with her, he wanted her bad, but he needed to hear this, although he was convinced nothing would change his mind, he wanted to be with her, he liked her, when you got her to open up she was sweet, funny and playful, he smiled turning on his shower and quickly jumping in.

He washed his hair and frowned, what could be so bad? He shook his head at the thought that ran through it, he didn't like the anger it made him feel, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He brushed his hair and put in back in a pony, quickly getting dress in some blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he sat down booting his boot's on, grabbing his room key he took a deep breath and walked out of his room.

I sat down on the bed and started putting lotion on I wasn't sure I could do this, there's time's when I still sleep, I shook my head, my first instinct was to call mark, but mark would flip if he knew that I was about to have hunter in my room at two in the morning, I heard a knock and took a deep breath, I looked myself over in the mirror on top of the dresser in my room, I rolled my eyes doesn't matter look at you! Ugh.

I slowly went to the door and opened it, I smiled seeing him, oh he smelt even better if that was possible I stepped aside and let him in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I sat down all of a sudden my hands seemed very interesting, I watched with a confused look as hunter went and turned off the light's and kicked off his boot's, I felt the bed sink and felt hunter gently pull me to him making lay down my head on his chest "Talk" he said, I looked up at the ceiling my hand on his chest, moving my head onto his shoulder.

"I was born to teen parent's, my grandmother had me until I was two then she passed away forcing my mother and farther to take me, they partied, they drank, did drugs, fought, had sex, all while I was there just being allowed to grow in their space" I already felt the tears starting, I took a deep breath, I felt hunter's thumb running back and fourth on my hip bone "Uh when I was five I remember my farther used to beat her so bad, she was a nice person, just shouldn't of been a mother, him though, he was evil, he would come home and just hit us, if dinner wasn't done, he'd hit her, if I left a toy out, I'd get hit, what ever reason he could find"

I felt hunter thumb stop and him tense, I sighed he was going to leave "Um one night they got into it, badly, he beat the hell out of her, and then left like he normally did after the nightly beating's, I hid behind the couch so I wouldn't get caught in his cross fire, I ended up falling asleep there, until I uh I woke up to them screaming" I stopped and took a deep breath.

"That's when I heard the loudest pop in my life, he shot her, right there in the living room, I remember screaming and running to her, I kept trying to wake her up, he laughed, he actually laughed at my attempts to get my mother to wake up, the neighbors heard the nose and called the cops who showed up quickly, I wouldn't let go of her I was kicking and screaming, I had her blood all over me I remember" I whispered closing my eyes, I raised a hand to wipe the tears and took a deep shaky breath.

"Its funny though cause after that night is when my life got worse, kinda, it started out better, this single women took me in, Chris, she was wonderful, so kind hearted, I stayed with her until I was seven and then they moved me, the agency didn't think it was proper for a single women to have a foster child" I rolled my eyes shaking my head "so they moved me to this happy christian family a mother a farther and a son, when I was eight I remember the farther coming into my room to uh pray with me so I closed my eye's and held my hands together the way I was tought, and I remember reciting my prayer, when I felt his hands on me, where they shouldn't of been, I tried moving but he grabbed me and told me it was OK, it was gods will" I snorted shaking my head.

"That continued until I was ten then he brought the son in on it, I was in my room, praying actually that they would just forget me and leave me alone one night, I tried telling people but they both made stories of me being a lair, no one believed me, then uh that night the son came in with out the dad it was my tenth birthday actually, he said he had a gift for me, he handed me a present, I tried not to accept, but he opened it for me, a pear of rosemary beads blessed by the pope" I felt sick I stopped talking I felt hunters thumb move again.

"It's OK if you don't want to tell me" he whispered "No I feel if you really want to get to know me this is how you'll understand me hunter, im not social, I keep to myself im more about logic then emotion and this is why" I whispered, he nodded bringing his hand up wiping away my tears and then wrapped his arm around my waist holding me "the son came in, Cody, and started kissing me, I tried turning my head and fighting him, I bit his lip but he was so much stronger then I was, that night he raped me"

I stopped for moment as I felt hunter tense again but this time he pulled me closer to him, I felt safe though "it went on until I was fifthteen, I got this babysitting job, with this really rich family, they liked to go to all the social events so I watched their kids a lot, six months of it, I saved enough money, I came home one night the son was waiting in my room for me, I remember just knowing I couldn't stand being touched like that one more time, when he kissed me, I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could, I almost bit it off, he screamed ran out, I packed what little bit I wanted to take with and left, never looked back, come to find out they never even reported me missing just kept collecting the check's" I shook my head.

Hunter was a mix of emotions for this women he held in his arm's, hurt, angry he wanted to find this sick son's of bitches and beat them, hurt them the way they had her.

"I lived on the street for a good year and a half before hooking up with these group of people, we stole to survive, but it was better then sleeping in a box, by the time I was eighteen I had made it to Texas, almost two thousand miles away from all of it, with a couple of my friend's, we needed to survive so we broke into house's, I'd never steal anything of real value, food, sometimes some clothes, and cash, we broke into this one house one night, huge ranch, this guy was loaded, we were leaving when a gun went off I tried running, my friends had taken off leaving me behind" I smiled for the first time "The owner of the house grabbed me and planted my ass down on his couch, all intent to call the cops, until he turned on the light, it was mark hunter, I don't know what changed his mind, but I remember he walked me into his kitchen and made me dump my bag out and laughed actually laughed at what I had taken, a half a loaf of bread, some cheese, sandwich stuff, some cash he had in his study and a couple of t-shirt's"

Hunter shook his head "I remember hearing about that now" he said, I nodded "Yeah, he made me grilled cheese and tomato soup and made me take a shower, some sweats and a shirt, and pretty much took me in, he saved me in ways I could never re-pay him" I finished staring at the ceiling "If you wanna go I understand" I mumbled he sat up over me "Look at me, im a tough guy, and this it bother's me, not you, what those sick bastards did to you, this makes me want to be with you more, I want to protect you, and show you a side of the world you obviously never seen" he said, I looked up at him eyes wide and just nodded, he slowly leaned down his lips barely touching mine, he stopped and looked at me asking a silent permission, that made my heart swell, I nodded as he slowly kissed me.

Moment by moment it got more passionate as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, I moaned into his mouth he slowly pulled away "So uh what is this?" I asked UN sure, I felt him lean down and kiss me lightly "This means I want to be with you, we can take it slow one day at a time, but I want to be with you" he said, I nodded and smiled "Good" I giggled.

I gasped looking at the time "I have a meeting in four hours" I groaned knowing I was going to be exhausted, I heard hunter chuckle, I frowned knowing after talking about though I would have a rough time sleeping "Hunter I know this is odd but would you mind staying here?" I asked, he nodded kissing my forehead he pulled the blankets down as I turned my back against him I felt him wrap his huge arm around me and pull me to him "Night" he whispered I mumbled a faint good night before drifting off to sleep.

I finally walked out of the meeting, I could barely keep my eyes open and just wanted to take a nap, but every time I remember why I was so tired I couldn't help but smile "Hey" I heard Stephanie from the side of me, I felt bad seeing her this morning seeing as I was forty minutes late do to a morning make out session with her ex husband "you OK?" she asked I nodded "Oh yea I just couldn't sleep last night" I told her she nodded "that sucks, well I'll see you tonight? Go get a nap" she said I nodded, ha with all the work her farther and her just gave me I doubt I'd be getting a nap today.

I sat myself up in the corner with my lap top and starting going over my note's, I put my pen in my mouth as I typed it up marking notes on my notes as I went "Do you know how cute you look right now?" I heard from behind me, I leaned back and looked up and smiled seeing hunter who had two cups of coffees as he sat down next to me I took a drink and smiled "oh so much better, thank you" I smiled as he nodded "So how was your meeting?" he asked, I sighed shaking my head "You really wanna know?" I asked he nodded as I handed him my note's, he shook his head "No this isn't happening" he said, I shrugged "What can I do hunter?" he sat back taking a drink of his coffee "You might not be able to but I can" he started to stand up until I grabbed his hand "look I know we talked about keeping this quiet, but this will all come out and if its found out things were changed" I trailed off, he nodded "This is bullshit" he mumbled, I looked at him and gave him a faint smile agreeing "You tell me if he goes off the script an inch friend or not, I'll pound his fucking face in" he said serious, I just nodded.

We sat there for little bit longer chit chatting until we saw Stephanie walk in hunter nodded towards her "I better go before she integrates me again, come by my locker room when your done" he said standing up, I bit my lip wanting to kiss him, where is this coming from? I just nodded he smirked nodding and walking away.

I went back to typing and slowly sipping my coffee he brought me, I smiled a little into the cup "What has you so happy?" I heard from above me, I looked up and saw Stephanie with her own cup of coffee, I shrugged "Nothing I think the tiredness is turning into I don't know" I so badly wanted to talk to her about, she knew some what of my past, not the stealing and robbing people, as far as she knew mark was my only relative and took me in when I was eighteen and out of foster care, but she knew of everything else.

"What did hunter want?" she asked sitting, I shrugged "To know if I knew more about this line" I told her, she nodded "Something going on between you two?" she asked, I looked up at her confused "He brings you coffee, he seems so happy and relaxed sitting here with you, if there is, please just tell me" Stephanie pleaded her

e]['[=es looked a little sad, I sighed, I wanted to tell her I really did, but I wasn't even a hundred percent sure of this was between us "Its nothing Steph seriously, his just trying to be my friend" I told her, not to much of a lie, just a friend that I really want to go kiss right now.

She nodded "That's weird hunter isn't anybody's friend without a reason, be careful with him Sam" she said standing up, I just nodded as she walked off, I sighed looking at the computer screen, I sat back "Well hello beautiful" I groaned, doesn't he take a hint!, I shook my head and started packing my laptop up "Oh no hello" he said, I looked at him with a duh look as I slung my laptop case over my shoulder I rolled my eyes and walked out of catering hearing his loud laugh.

I found hunter's locker room door, I gave a soft knock biting my lip I looked down the hall and flung my head back when I saw him answer it he nodded letting me in, I saw he was the only one in here which made me feel relived, he shut the door and bent down kissing me I giggled as his beard tickled me.

"Hi" he whispered, I smiled happily "Hi" we walked over to the leather couch and sat down "You get your stuff done?" he asked, I shook my head and sighed "No between Stephanie, and randy" I started, his eyes flicked with anger "What about Scott?" he asked

"Just" I said shrugging I could tell hunter was mad, I sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad" I mumbled looking down, of course leave it to me to ruin everything, I felt my hands being grabbed and looked up to hunter bent down in front of me "Hey im not mad at you, im angry with him, his trying to take advantage of an innocent sweet girl, and im wont stand for it, especially to my girl" he said, I looked up at him smiling happily as he bent forward kissing me.

Before I knew it he was lying on top of me in a full f ledge make out session, I had my arms wrapped around his neck when there was a knock on the door, hunter groaned and put his forehead on me making me giggle, "Hey champ you in there?" we heard ric's voice, hunter climbed off of me holding his hand out, I stood up grabbing my laptop case "What are you doing after the show?" he asked, I shrugged I planned on getting some much needed sleep, but I didn't want to blow a chance to see him either.

"Dinner?" he asked, I smiled "Yea that sounds good" I told him, he nodded and opened the door, "Oh hey did I uh interrupt" ric asked with a sly grin, making hunter give him the death glare, he held up his hands "I'll uh see you later" I said quietly, putting my head down I walked past the two men.

I needed to get to Stephanie any ways so she could help me with my hair and make up tonight, I rolled my eyes, I really didn't care about my hair and make up or clothes if I had it my way I would be hanging out with hunter writing

I got to Stephanie office area thingy and knocked, walking in I nodded to randy orton who was in her office, he nodded at me and got up and left, I smiled at Stephanie who smiled "Ready?" she asked, I rolled my eyes making her laugh as she sat me down in a chair in front of a mirror.

Two hours later we had completely curled my hair leaving it all down, it actually looked cute, to bad I didn't have the patients to do this stuff myself out of work, she was starting on my make up as we discussed tonight she shook her head "most girls would dropping to their knee's to kiss Dave Batista" she chuckled, I rolled my eyes as she made me pluck into a napkin "Most girls aren't me steph, would you want him kissing you?" I asked her, she shrugged "I wouldn't mind just being kissed at this point and time Sam" she said sadly, I frowned watching my friend show a moment of rare weakness for her.

"Ah steph I'm sure there is some awesome guy just waiting for you, and your lips, to kiss him" I said slowly making both of us laugh she shook her head and shrugged "I don't know its hard to find someone who isn't about the money, the power, and to be honest im around wrestlers the most and that comes with trying to boost their carrier, they believe that's how hunter got to the top and really it isn't, he worked his ass off, to have what he has today" she said in another rare moment of not bashing her ex husband, my uh I guess boyfriend? I frowned we haven't discussed titles.

She shook her head and put a smile on her face shaking her head "Enough of that, let's get you dressed and ready to go!" she fakely happily said, but I knew better then to push it with her.

I picked at my finger nails looking down in front of the men's locker room until I saw a huge shadow in front of me I slowly looked up to see Triple H smirking chomping on his gum in front of me, I rolled my eyes "Look I don't want any problems im just here to see my boyfriend" I said holding my hands up, hunter's eyes scanned my body, it really took everything in me not to smile up at him.

Hunter nodded rubbing his chin "See that's what I don't understand, why would you want a self proclaimed animal, when you can have a king?" he asked smirking, the door opened to revival Dave, he put his hand on my lower back leaning into me "You OK?" he whispered, I just nodded as he focused his attention back on hunter smirked "Hey man, uh good luck tonight in the rumble"

"Come on champ let's go" ric said patting hunters shoulder.

Hunter smirked looking down at me, wait this wasn't in the script "I'll see you around" he said and walked off, Dave looked at me and I just shrugged he nodded and bent down kissing me, he pulled away "Ready?" he asked I just nodded.

As soon as I heard steph yell cut and I shook dave off of me, she came and hugged me "Awesome and I think next week you'll be ready for your in ring debut" she said laughing, I rolled my eyes, I didn't think I would be, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and reached out getting it "Meet me in fifthteen don't change;)", I smiled seeing it was hunter.

"Anyways wanna go out to dinner?" she asked I looked up what do I say?

"Can I get a rain check im so tired today" I asked, she nodded saying she'd see me in a couple of days she was going home in the morning, I hugged her "Have fun" I told her smiling as I walked to get my stuff, I took a deep breath, I needed to talk to hunter about this, I felt horrible lieing to her…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I smiled having a nice dinner with hunter talking about his family, sounded like he came from a nice home, one I would've given anything for, he smiled at me "What?" he asked, I shook my head "Nothing you just get this cute little look on your face talking about your family" I smiled, he laughed.

"So how are we going to handle this?" I asked him, he looked at me with his eye brow raised "Us people finding out" I felt nervous, he shrugged "I can tell people right now" he said

"I just I didn't like how I felt around Stephanie today" I told him, he nodded and grabbed my hand "Look I know she's your friend, and I wouldn't come between that, but except for her to be angry, are you able to handle that?" he asked, I sighed, I wasn't sure, she was my only friend.

"Maybe I should talk to mark first, then her, I go home in two weeks and I'll see him then" I said nodding sure of myself, hunter smiled and nodded, we sat and ate talking here and there.

Before I knew it we were back in his room, lights off hunter on top of me in a full passionate make out session, I've never felt like this, I felt on fire, and had a strong pull in my tummy, I moaned when he pulled away both of us breathing heavy, he put his face into my neck, I moaned "I need to stop" Hunter croaked out clearing his throat, sitting up, I sat up confused, did I do something wrong?

He looked over at me and smiled "Not you hunny but if I don't stop I'm going to take you right here right now" he said, I felt my skin get goose bumps, I realized I was OK with that.

"I'm OK with that" I said quietly making him look at me, he smirked and bent over kissing pulling away, I frowned, OK am I do something wrong "When we first make love, I want it special for you, I want you to be so in love with me that is the final step of making you mine, I want it earth shattering and meaningful for you baby" he said, making my heart tighten in my chest, no one's ever said anything that sweet to me.

"you wanna watch a movie with me tonight?" he asked, I smiled nodding "Um yea let me go back to my room and change" I said looking down at my clothes still from tonight hunter smirked bending over in his bag throwing me a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to start to have a collection of these soon" I joked with him walking into the bathroom, I quickly changed folding my clothes neatly on the back of the toilet, I put my hair behind my hair wishing for a hair tie right now, I looked around and smiled finding one of his, I shook my head, who would've thought. I put my hair up on top of my head.

I rolled his boxers so they'd stay on, I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed this would have to do, I walked back out and smiled seeing him laying on the bed shirt off in a pair of track pants, he looked up and stared at me, I looked around unsure what he was gawking at it couldn't be me!

Hunter looked at her, hell she looked beautiful right then and there, it took every ounce of will power he had not to get up and take her right then and there, no after she told him what she told him, he swore her first real encounter was going to mean something "Uh what kind of movies do you like?" he asked

I shook my head feeling down, he was probably changing his mind after seeing me out of Stephanie miracle clothes "Doesn't matter" I mumbled, sitting down, hunter sat up "Hey whats wrong?" he asked I looked up at him, it'd make sense why he doesn't want anyone to know, I shook my head "Nothing, maybe I should just go back to my room" I mumbled standing up, I felt him grab my hand and pull me back to him this time on his lap.

"What is wrong you were just fine before you changed now what?" he asked I sighed and shrugged "You think I'm ugly" I mumbled looking down, I heard him gasp and put his thumb and index finger on my chin machining me look up at him.

He moved my hand with his other onto his uh package, "You feel that? That's all over you walking out of the bathroom and its taking every ounce I have to not strip you down and fuck you, I want our first time to be something special for you" he said sternly, I felt my face heat and just nodded, he nodded and let me move my hand "Now what kind of movie baby?" he asked, I laughed and shrugged.

We finally deiced on dirty dancing, I laughed at hunters face, he shrugged and turned it on pulling me to him, we laid on our sides his arm tightly around me, me using his other arm for a pillow quietly watch the movie, here and there I would feel him kiss the top of my head, before I knew it I was passed out.

Hunter looked down and smiled she looked so peaceful asleep, he kissed he head and settled down "Night baby" he mumbled to her.

The next couple of weeks went pretty much the same, it was getting harder for me to hide this from anyone really, We were in the same town same time as smack down, I smiled happily getting to see mark, Sara and the girls, the only real family I truly had, I felt nervous about telling him, I knew him and hunter hated, I mean a real hatred for each other.

I walked into the arena my laptop bag and small duffel bag over my shoulder, hunter was already here, I was late for having lunch with Stephanie and we just do my hair and make up in her hotel room while working, it was a pay paper view tonight no way out, I just had to get dressed, in the meantime I had on a pair of blue sweat's and a brown button up shirt, my hair spiral curled and pinned all up.

I was happy to be home though, I was kinda hoping in the next three days of being here and having hunter in my home we would kinda move forward with this, he wanted to take me out tonight, but I promised mark dinner and there's no way I could bail on mark.

I rounded the corner and groaned feeling someone crashing on me I looked up and laughed seeing none other then Adam Copeland wrapped around me, him and I some how developed a really good friendship, like little sister big brother deal, since I worked with him so much when he came back from his neck injury "Well hello to you to" I groaned as he let go, he whistled looking me over "You look hot!" he said I rolled my eyes.

I looked up and seen hunter standing three feet away eyes glued on us, and they didn't look none to happy "I'm wearing sweats" I said shaking my head adjusting my bag strap "Yea and you look hot, just imagine when you get dressed, your gonna be smoking!, you going out with all of us tonight?" he asked, he always tried to get me out, I never did, I shook my head "I'm having dinner with mark and heading home" I told him, he sighed "You need to have some fun Sam, meet someone" he said, which instantly made me look at hunter, who was heading this way.

"You never know that could've happened already" I said just as hunter got to us, Adam snorted "Yea when? You never Stop working!" he said and turned to see hunter standing there, hunter nodded and looked at me "Hey uh Sam can I talk to you?" he asked, I nodded "Um yea, I'll see you Adam" I said who just nodded.

Hunter walked me to his locker room and shut locking the door "Wanna tell me what the hell that was?" he snapped at me, I shook my head confused "It was my friend hugging me is all" I said, he ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head, taking a deep breath.

Hunter was livid when he looked up to see Adam all over her, that was his! He had to watch himself with her though, he already saw the flinch of fear in her eyes when he slammed the door, he nodded "It didn't look friendly from my point of view" he told her

I felt shocked, I walked up to him putting my hand on his cheek "Oh hunter I only want you, I only have eye's for you" I whispered, realizing as many insecurity as I have, this big man has some as well, he leaned into my hand stroking his cheek.

He bent down kissing me, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck as he picked me up walking us to the leather couch and sitting down, making me sit on his lap never breaking the kiss.

"Mm you sure you wanna have dinner with the deadman?" he asked, I smiled nodding "I need to hunter, marks like family" I told him, he sighed and nodded I bit my lip "You still staying at my place?" I asked him, he smiled nodding "Yea but if your uh having dinner with the deadman, how am I getting there?" he asked, I giggled, we had gotten in this morning at different times.

"I'll give you directions and my house key and meet you there" I said kissing him, he nodded and moaned as there was a knock on the door, I sighed knowing this was the last time until we were both at my house we'd be alone, I handed him the key out of my sweat pocket "Don't take to long with dinner, don't order dessert" he mumbled, I giggled and nodded standing up "CHAMP YOU IN HERE" ric yelled, hunter groaned rolling his eyes "he has horrible timing" he said I giggled again as I picked up my bags.

We walked to the door, hunter bent down kissing me again "By the way you look hot" he told me, I shook my head blushing just has he opened the door glaring at ric, I nodded and walked out hearing ric rib hunter about that being the second time his caught us alone in a locker room.

Later that night I was getting dressed in Stephanie's make shift office when there was knock on the door, I smiled hearing mark ask Stephanie if I was in here, I quickly put the red sparkly halter top on that went with the leather pants, I looked in the mirror shaking my head. But quickly forgot opening the door, I squealed running to mark hugging him tightly, he picked me up swinging me around.

"Let me take a look at you" he said putting me down and frowned looking over at Stephanie "you said nothing to bad" he growled, I shook my head putting my hands on my hips, mark had filled that farther role I never had "Mark this isn't that bad most of the girls go out in less" I told him he shook his head.

"Well Dave better keep his hands to himself" he growled making me laugh "That's something we BOTH can agree on" I giggled he shook his head smiling at me "I gotta go be ready after daves match, change out of that shit" he mumbled hugging me one last time and leaving. Stephanie shook her head "He always like that?" she asked, I giggled "This was mild!" I told her she laughed shaking her head leaning against her desk.

"what are you two doing?" she asked, I shrugged "Same ol going to dinner, then tomorrow I'll go see Sara and the girls" I told her she nodded crossing her arms over her chest, I nodded feeling uncomfortable for some reason "hey I have a question no big deal" she said, I nodded "Is there something going on between you and hunter?" she asked, just as I took a drink of my water, I choked making me cough I looked at her "Uh why would you ask me that?" I asked her, she shrugged "Some said they saw you two in a hall at a hotel making out" she said, I frowned thinking we're careful we don't touch each other unless it behind closed doors, I shook my head "Uh no there's not" I flat out lied, feeling bad on a bunch of different levels, she just nodded.

Later that night I stood waiting for Dave to go out, hunter stood once again only three feet away from me, I smiled a little when he saw me, his jaw slightly twitched and his eyes heated up, his music play making me look up, I smiled a little at him as he nodded and headed out.

I later found myself laughing at dinner with mark, I missed him, I shook my head "So kid how have you been?" he asked sitting back, I bit my lip wanting to tell him but UN-sure how "I've been good actually, I think Stephanie was right, this storyline has helped me move forward a little bit" I told him and then took a sip of my white whine, he nodded sipping his beer.

"That's good, you seem to be doing good to, think about makin it permanent?" he asked, I laughed shaking my head no "No Mark, you know why" I whispered looking down.

Mark frowned looking at the twenty five year old women he had taken under his wing all those year's ago, just some eight teen year old punk kid, but she had grown beautifully, but every now and then those old fears came through and if you knew her, you could tell when, he leaned forward putting his hand protectively over hers "Hey I promised you, your safe darlin" he told her strongly

I smiled at him and nodded, I bileived mark I always have "I know" I told him, he nodded.

"Hows working with hunter?" he asked, making my heart speed up, I smiled "I love working with him," I said mark nodded "don't let hunter manipulate you" he advised me serious, I looked up at him confused "Hunters a master mainipluter darlin" mark said, I shook my head.

"People change you know" I told him softly, mark chuckled shaking his head "Not hunter, just leave him alone" he said, I sighed sitting back, this was going to be harder then I thought.

"Mark I" I started he looked up at me and I smiled shaking my head "Nothing" I mumbled focusing on my food.

By the time dinner ended I still hadn't told mark, I was in love with the master mainipluter, we walked out, I shoved my hands into my coat jacket as mark walked me over to my truck, "Breakfast in the morning?" he asked, I frowned that meant less time with hunter, I nodded "Uh yea that sounds good" I told him looking up at him, he frowned eying me.

"What's up? You seem like you have something to tell me" he said, I shook my head, "Nothing, I'll see you guys in the morning" I told him standing up on my tipy toes kissing his cheek "Let me know you got home safe kid" he told me as I got in my truck I nodded and drove off.

What was I going to do? I still had to tell hunter about Stephanie little questioning, what did that mean? I sighed pulling into my drive, I saw his rental in the drive way and smiled, but frowned seeing all the lights turned off.

I got out of the truck and headed in, locking the door behind me, I set my bags down and kicked my shoe's off, I looked around when a I heard a faint noise, I heard it from the back of the house, I smiled walking towards my bedroom where I saw a dim light "Hunter?" I called out, I heard something in my bathroom.

"In here babe" he called out, I frowned as I opened the door my heart leaped into my chest, the sight before was beautiful, candles lit ever where in my huge bathroom, with some soft music in the back ground, my old Victorian style bathtub full of water with bubbles, that smelt amazingly of vanilla and lavender, and most importantly was hunter standing there, shirtless in shorts, I smiled walking up to him hugging him "This is amazing" I whispered

"Go a head and get in I'll be right back to join you" he whispered, I just nodded, oh wow he was going to join me? Like naked in my tub with me? I undressed looking in the mirror I sighed, I deiced to keep my hair the way it was.

I slowly sank into the hot bath, the hot water working nicely on my muscles I closed my eyes laying my head back, I wasn't sure if I had ever actually used this bath

"Mind if I join you?" I asked looking to see hunter, I smiled leaning forward as he got undressed, my felt my eyes widen at seeing his uh yea, oh wow if Stephanie is saying that's small I don't want to know whats big.

"Don't worry baby he wont hurt you" hunter whispered in my ear, I felt my cheeks flush as hunter back behind me, all quickly forgotten as I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart, the heart everyone said he didn't have. I didn't understand how could my hunter, this hunter, be the same mark talks of, Stephanie talks about.

"Whats wrong?" he asked softly circling his finger over my shoulder, I shook my head and sighed "I didn't tell mark" I said quietly, he nodded wrapping his arms around me "why not?" he asked, I sighed "I don't he was just saying all these things about you and I clammed up" I said sighing, hunter nodded and leaned forward placing soft kisses on the back of my shoulder and moved up to my neck making me moan.

He pulled away placing his chin on my shoulder "Do you not want him to know?" he asked softly, I shook my head "No I do, I just I don't know, and then Stephanie came out me asking me if I was with you apparently she says someone saw us in a hotel hall, I told her no, wanting to tell mark first, which I didn't I chickened out" I sighed.

I felt hunters soft lips on my shoulder and to my neck again just as he did previously, hunter didn't do this, hmm maybe his? Tonight! Oh wow I suddenly got a knotted feeling in my tummy.

"I'm sorry your night was so off" he softly whispered in my ear kissing it, I moaned leaning my head back on his chest "Lets get you out and wet" he whispered, I almost corrected but realizing what he said, I felt my face heat oh think god the lights were off.

I giggled as he stepped holding a towel out for me I got out and let him wrap it around me he took my hand and we walked into my bedroom, I gasped looking around candles lit in here now as well, and white rose petals thrown all over my bed and floor I looked up at him with tears in my eyes "Thank you hunter" I told him leaning up kissing him, I moaned as he put his hand on the back of my had and deepened the kiss, I pulled away and stared at him, he would totally be worth it all, I felt my heart tighten in my chest "Hunter I love you, and you don't have to say if back, I don't except it but I jus" I rambled, he put his finger on my lips shushing me "Sam I love you to" he said and bent back down kissing me before gently laying me on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I've been laying there for a good hour watching him sleep, a smile plastered on my face, we had made love twice, he was so sweet and gently with me, I had to get up soon, I didn't want to leave him, I sighed leaned up and kissing him lightly on his lips.

I sat up and groaned, oh wow this hurt's, I slowly got up and quietly walked into the bath room, all the candles burnt out, I smiled shaking my head at the memory as I turned on my shower and slowly stepped in, I closed my eyes letting the hot water move down my body.

I started washing my hair as I started rinsing my conditioner out i felt arms wrap themselves around me and his lips on my neck, I put my head back against his chest and moaned, before I knew it he had me flipped around facing him wrapping my legs around him and was deep inside of me making me yell out his name.

I giggled getting dressed hunter was pouting about me leaving "What am I going to do?" he asked, I smiled "Well I have a gym" I told him, he stood up walking towards me backing me up to my dressed, he grabbed me up by my hips setting me on top of my dresser "I think we both had quiet the work out this morning, but I can go for one more" he mumbled in between kisses, oh god this man, be fore I knew it my jeans was off and my legs wrapped around him.

I FINALLY made it to marks only thirty minutes late, not to bad for having another round in my bed, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, I turned my truck off and shook my head, grabbing my purse I walked inside, "Aunty Bam" I smiled hearing Gracie yell, I bent down hugging her "ah my little monster" I gave her kisses and stood up caring her "where is everyone?" I asked her "Kitchen" she giggled wrapping her arms tightly around me.

I laughed walking into the kitchen, I smiled at Sara who came over hugging me and taking Gracie off of my neck, I walked over to chasey who was in her high chair giving her a light kiss, and was wrapped up in a hug from mark, I laughed shaking my head "your late" he said, I nodded "Uh yea sorry I didn't hear my alarm" I lied through my teeth "You actually slept in?" mark joked, I shook my head, he was right I never sleep, until here lately I sleep peacefully with hunter.

I sat down at the island in the middle of their kitchen as sara put a cup of coffee in front of me "Thank you" I told her taking a sip, she just kept staring at me, which made me nervous, I nodded as we all sat and ate, just chit chatting here and there, how the girls were, work, what mark was doing over on smack down.

Mean while Hunter was at the gym with Ric, Randy and Dave, he shook his head as they bugged him for details once he told them he spent the night with her "Look kept it on the down low, she hasn't told mark or Stephanie and that's important to her" hunter said switching the weights making all three men stop and stare at him.

"You like her don't you champ?" ric said, hunter nodded smiling "I'm in love with her man" he said admitting it freely for the moment, ric nodded and smiled at the younger man "Good for you man" he said slapping hunter on the shoulder.

I helped sara clean up the breakfast mess, I stopped and sighed "Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked her she shook her head "You just look different" she said, I shrugged "Probably the beauty make over Stephanie gave me" I told hair she shook her head "No its not that, although it does look good on you, you just have this glow AH! You meet someone!" she snapped her fingers, I stood there, how did she know, I croaked out a sound and she laughed "Its OK honey, who is it?" she asked, I sighed looking around.

Mark was outside, I sighed "Hunter" I whispered looking at her, her eyes widened "Sam!" She gasped, I sighed "Look his not the guy everyone talks about, his sweet and gentle and so kind" I gushed, she shook her head and sighed hugging me "Just except for him to flip on you" she comforted me I nodded "I know that's why I'm having such a hard time telling him, his the only family I have" I said tears burning my eyes.

"He'll always be here Sam, he just might be mad and stubborn for a bit is all, but he'll always be here, he loves you" she said, I sighed and nodded blowing my breath out.

I had my leg's wrapped around mark as he drove us to the arena on his bike, I loved riding with him it was so peaceful and relaxing, I opened my eyes to see we were at the arena, mark parked the bike turning it off as I UN wrapped myself from him, standing up I smiled hugging him "See yea" I said happily skipping off, mark shook his head walking in, something had her in a good mood.

I smiled walking into the arena my eyes looking for hunter, as much fun as I've had with mark and the kids today I was missing hunter, I frowned how could in such a short time he become so important to me.

I rounded the corner I smiled seeing hunter standing talking with ric, he looked hot standing there in his blue jeans and white t-shirt, I started to head over to him when I felt my elbow being grabbed I looked up and relaxed seeing Adam "Hey can we talk?" he asked serious, I nodded, serious Adam was worrisome.

We found an empty locker room were Adam sighed leaning against the wall running his hand over his face and through his hair he looked at me, he looked stressed, I frowned "Adam whats wrong? Your scaring me" I said feeling worried

"I got told something today and just be honest OK?" he said softly looking at me I nodded holding onto my duffel strap "Are you with hunter?" he asked, I looked at him shocked, how did he know?

"Why are you asking that?" I asked he sighed "I uh heard it in the gym today" he said, I felt my stomach knot "uh yea I am Adam" I told him he nodded "You know what your doing right?" he asked, I sighed "Look I know how hunter is on TV, I know how he was with Stephanie but honestly Adam if you saw him and I together how he is, you would understand, his different, his sweet and kind and I love him" I told him, he nodded "Does he know?" he asked, I nodded again, Adam sighed and hugged me "OK kid I trust you, but if I know sooner or later mark and Stephanie going to find out and it'll be better coming from you" he said, I nodded "Yea I know" I said as we walked out of the locker room, I needed to find hunter.

I ran my fingers through my hair biting my lip I had searched this entire arena, this wasn't good, what if mark heard? If Adam has, mark was sure to by the end of the night. How did Adam hear in the gym? I frowned rounding the corner, there stood hunter talking to Dave, tonight was a big night, the turn, I blew out a breath and smiled walking over there to them.

Dave smiled at me "Afternoon Sam, how are you?" he asked I tried my best to smile at him "I'm uh OK" I told him, he nodded, hunter had his eyes focused on me "Whats wrong?" he asked, I looked around, I knew he had told ric and Dave, and of course Shawn about us, trusting them not to say anything, I hoped none of them betrayed his trust "Uh can we talk, privately?" I asked, he nodded actually taking my hand and walking me down an empty hall, I sat on a create him in between my legs hands possessively on my hips "Adam knows, about us, he asked me when I came in, said he heard it in the gym?" I questioned hunter, he squinted his eyes brows, and shrugged "I was talking to ric this morning, I didn't see anyone else in there" he said shrugging.

I was taken back by his nonchalant attitude by it "Hunter I haven't told mark or Stephanie" I told him slowly, he shook his head "Yea when are you planning to do that?" he asked stepping back, I looked at him shocked, why was he being so mean? We were all perfect and loving this morning.

"Hunter we talked about this, mark" I started when he cut me off "yea yea I know marks difficult, why should it matter when im your guy, OK Stephanie why is it so important to keep it from her? Because you might upset the princess?! I am so sick of this, I am so sick of my life after two years of being divorced is still dictated by her! I told you when what happened last night happened it was the final process of making you mine, of showing you how much I love you and I cant even acknowledge that fact to anyone else!" he yelled hitting the wall, I felt tears burning my eyes as I jumped, he stared at me and walked off.

I let out a sob and put my mouth to my hand as I sat there crying until I felt someone wrap they're arms around me, I looked up to see Adam "I heard the whole thing" he said, I just nodded "he hasn't been this way, I just, I don't know what to do Adam, I love him so much, I feel like I cant breath with out him, but marks my only family and Stephanie my friend" I sobbed into his chest, he just nodded putting his chin on top of my head.

"Shh I know it'll be OK little one" he soothed using my nickname from him, I wiped my eyes pulling away from him, I had a meeting with Vince soon about this line I looked at Adam and gave a small smile "thanks" I said quietly scooting off of the create hunter just sat me on, I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked down the halls, feeling alone and out of place.

I found vinced office and took a deep breath knocking and walking in, everyone was already here, including hunter, our eyes connected for a moment before I broke the stare sitting down in between him and Stephanie, I rolled my eyes at the irony of it all, just to spite him I wanted to go and kiss him.

I listened to Vince ramble about ratings and how they were very important to him and it was fifty fifty on the writers job to write something amazing, and then the wrestler to make sure it stayed amazing.

"So with that being said, the fans aren't reacting to Sam and Dave like I had thought they would" oh thank god maybe things are looking up "But" great theirs a but "The fans have said they noticed a spark between hunter and Sam, so sam's going to screw Dave a week before wrestle mania shes going to turn on him, ending up with hunter." he said, I sighed rubbing my head I just want this on TV nonsense to be over.

"Don't worry Sam it'll be done soon, thank you, you've done this company a real solid and we are in your debt for it" he said smiling, I shook my head thanking him as I got up and walked out. I heard hunter calling my name but refused to stop, I kept walking my mind spinning.

Later that night I found myself sitting in front of a mirror, Stephanie was straightening my hair, there was an odd silence between us, as she finished, I took in my appearance, a navy blue suit, a mini skirt underneath the jacket was a black t-shirt and I had on black stilettos heels, I smiled small at her "thanks" I said quietly, she looked at me concerned, hunter and I had talked more and he had told me he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up, hiding like this, I knew I felt the same way but I was scared "Stephanie I need to talk to you" I started deciding to just do it

There was a knock on the door stopping me, I looked up seeing mark walk in he smiled "Hey kid do you have a way home? Gracie's sick and saras needing me home, I can hang out if you need me" he said, I shook "No im good Adams here" I told him, he nodded hugging me telling me he'd see me, Stephanie looked at me, I shook my head "Never mind I gotta go" I told her.

"Hey Sam you know you can talk to me right?" she asked as I was at the door, I looked back at her and smiled small nodding "Yea" I whispered my throat tightening as tears threatened to fall and I headed out, I used the back of my pinky to wipe the corner of my eyes as I walked up to the gorilla pit where, hunter, ric and Dave were standing "Well hello good looking" ric said whistling making hunter turn around, I looked down embarrassed "Hey ric" I whispered, I looked and seen hunter looking at me, he cleared his throat nodding as the music hit, I went to daves side as he took my hand squeezing it, he leaned in slightly "It'll be OK" he told me making me look up at him as he winked knowingly.

I listened to hunters speech towards Dave, and watched as Dave through down the raw contract, to only attack hunter, I stood there my hands over my mouth as I watched my on air boyfriend throw my real boyfriend through a table as he signed the raw contract, he nodded to me as I walked over to him taking his hand we exited the ring together leaving hunter and ric beat up in the ring.

We made it to the back and I bit my lip, how was I getting home, I wanted to ask hunter, but I didn't even know anymore, I shook my head, this was nut's, I deiced to just go and ask my boyfriend, if he was still that, to take me home, I headed towards his locker room, stopping seeing him and Stephanie talking, that was odd, she nodded and looked my way smiling, "Hey what brings you this way?" she asked, I bit my lip, I heard hunter groan slightly, and tried not to smiled knowingly, I cleared my throat "Uh I was looking for you actually, I needed a ride home and couldn't find anyone else, that I uh er know of" I stumbled out, she frowned "oh sweetie, I would but hunter and I were going to have dinner, discuss a few things" she said looking at hunter, I looked up at him trying to contain my tears, she shrugged "We can do that later though" she countied, I shook my head holding my hand up "Uh no its fine, keep your plans, I'll just ask Adam" I told her, quickly turning around and walking off as tears were no longer controllable.

I finally found Adam who stopped dead in his tracks seeing me, I walked up to him and hugged him tightly "Can you give me a ride home please" I cried into his chest, he nodded laying the side of his head on top of mine "No problem little one, wheres your stuff?" he asked as I pulled away.

"Hunter locker room" I whispered looking down, I felt so heartbroken, I didn't understand why hunter was doing this, all because I wanted some more time "Why isn't he taking you home?" he asked carefully looking confused, I shrugged still looking down at the ground "His taking Stephanie to dinner" I mumbled as a fresh crop of tears started I heard Adam curse under his breath as he nodded "K let's go get your stuff, get you home" he said, taking me by the elbow and leading the way I wiped my eyes.

I slightly knocked and heard a faint come in, I opened the door and seen hunter and ric sitting there, hunter looked horrible, I looked to the ground "Im just getting my stuff to head home" I mumbled walking over to my small duffel bag and laptop case, I turned towards the door heading out "Whos taking you home?" came his gruff voice, I looked back behind me to see his eyes intently on me "not the person your taking out for dinner" I came back with and walked out of the room.

I looked at Adam and nodded that I was ready, the ride home was silent besides the small sniffles of my tears, Adam pulled into my drive and parked his rental looking at me "Im sorry little one, I wish I could take this pain from you" he said softly, I just nodded opening the car door "Thanks Adam, I'll see you" I said quietly shutting the door I headed inside my house.

I tossed my bags down and kicked off my shoe's heading upstairs, I looked around my room the was choking my with his scent, I slid down my bedroom wall crying, putting my head on top of my knee's I sat there crying my pain out.

Hunter rubbed his forehead listening to her go on and on and on about herself and how well she was doing, god what did he ever see in her? How is Sam friends with her? He frowned at the thought of Sam, she looked so upset when Stephanie told them that they were having dinner together, and when she came to get her stuff he reddened tear stained eyes, it took everything in him not to go to her, he wanted her so badly, he wanted everyone to know she was his.

"Hunter hunter" he heard Stephanie voice breaking him from his thoughts "Uh oh yea what?" he asked shaking his head, she smirked looking down "Guess somethings don't change" she mumbled, he nodded "Guess not huh"

The next morning I sighed sitting at my table with a cup of coffee I probably got two hours of sleep and had to go into meetings today at the arena, I really didn't want to, one of them including hunter and I wasn't sure I could handle that, a million things ran through my mind, what if they got back together, god I wanted to puke at that thought. I got up and walked upstairs I got into my showed letting the hot water run down my body.

After thirty minutes I was ready to go, I had deiced fuck it, maybe I'll luck out and they'll send me home on my appearance alone, deciding on a black t-shirt and a pair of huge Grey sweat's, and my brand new white k-Swiss's, I took a deep breath and grabbed my laptop bag and keys.

I felt so odd walking into the arena, by myself, no hunter, hell no ric or Dave either, I frowned realizing how attached I had become to those guys, how much I already missed hunter.

I sighed walking out the meeting room around noonish, we had a break, I walked into catering and sat down looking over my note's, when I saw a cup of coffee sat down in front of me, I looked up to see hunters tired eyes on me, I nodded as he sat down "Can we talk?" he asked handing me the cup, I took it and shrugged, he nodded standing up "come on" he said softly, I stood up gathering all my stuff and followed him to his locker room I gave ric a small smile as hunter lead me to the bathroom shutting the door, he cupped my face kissing me "I'm sorry" he said, he shook his head wrapping his arms around me tightly and sighed. "Its hard I want everyone to know your mine, I want to protect you, I want to kiss you when ever I want" he told me, I nodded understanding "Why take her out to dinner hunter?" I asked tears forming in my eyes, he shook his head using his pink to wipe the few that escaped "I don't know, I hate that I hurt you, that im the cause of these tears, please baby don't cry" he whispered, I nodded as he leaned in kissing me "we OK" he asked, I nodded laying my head on his chest, he put his hand on the back of my head kissing the top of my head.

"Ready?" hunter's voice rang out to me, I looked up at him worn out "Huh? Oh yea sorry" I said standing up, he nodded taking my duffel bag and laptop bag and then my hand "Sleepy baby?" he asked as walked down the hall towards the garage "MM yeah" I mumbled leaning against him, he chuckled wrapping his arm around me it was late and most everybody had left already.

"Whats wrong?" hunter asked looking over at me as we stopped at a light, I sighed looking at him "Nothing" I whispered, "No what, your biting your lip and unless you want me to take you in this car" his voice interrupted my thoughts "its just hunter I love you and yes I do want to tell everyone, I don't want to lose you because I need some extra time to figure it out though" I said upset, I felt hunter take my hand and squeeze it.

After stopping for hunter to get some food and force me to get something we were finally back to my house, I smiled home sweet home, none of this nonsense could get me here.

Hunter came behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing my shoulder "you know how sexy you looked tonight" he mumbled his hot breath on my skin giving me shivers "Hunter stop I'm trying to get the door open" I giggled as he hands moved down the front of my sweats I felt my knee's buckle "Oh god" I moaned putting my head back against his chest, he countied his assault with his lips moving to my neck and then up to my ear "I love you" he whisped nibbling my earlobe.

He finally stopped long enough for me to open my front door, I turned around to be in a full kiss by hunter he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him, he kicked the door shut as he moved to my neck laying me down on my couch not even bothering to move it upstairs, I moaned as we quickly undressed each other, he sat up slowly placing me on top of him as I roated my hips making him groaned, I grabbed his face kissing him. He stopped me looking at me "I'm sorry I get impatient, I love you, im not going any where baby" he told me, I smiled kissing him.

Later that night hunter laid in her bed with her wrapped up in his arms he ran his fingertips he didn't understand in how such a short time, this little women in his arms became to mean more to him then hell Stephanie did, he made a vow to protect her from anyone from this moment on, he wanted to be with her, marry her have babies with her, he smirked lightly shaking her.

I groaned as hunter lightly shook my waking me up I groaned opening my eyes "hmm" I mumbled

"Lets get married right now lets go to San Antonio and get married" hunter said making me fully awake I sat up pulling the blanket with me, I looked at him shaking my head "What?" I asked not sure I heard him right, he bent down kissing me with so much love and passion he pulled away "I know this is crazy and its not the most romantic way of asking, but then who cares who knows as long as we have each other baby, I want you to be my wife, there's not a moment I don't want to spend with out you in it" he told me, I looked at him and smiled "Are you sure?" I asked he nodded "What about work?" I asked him he shook his head telling me he'd take care of it, I bit my lip thinking about it, and then nodded "Lets do it" I told him.

He looked at me happily he jumped up in my bed butt naked picking me up swinging me around on my bed, both of us laughing as he put me down he wrapped his arms around me "So we're really going to do this ?" I asked he nodded telling me to get dressed and get packed.

I giggled as I went over to my dressed getting dressed I heard him on the phone with I was assuming was Shawn, I was already packed to leave in the afternoon tomorrow so I would just take my bags, hunter was dressed and loading our bags into my truck I made my bed and took a deep breath turning off the light I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs locking my door up hunter already in the driver side seat waiting for me.

I looked over watching hunter pay attention to the road "your sure about this?" I asked as he glanced over at me smiling taking my hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it "I've never been more sure of anything else baby" he told me, I smiled laying me head back just looking at him, if you would've told me three months ago that I'd be driving to San antino with hunter to get married I'd laugh and tell you you were insane. How much my life as changed, I know it was about to get hard but I felt as if I deserved this moment more then anything else in my life.

I laughed as Shawn and his wife Rebecca hugged my tightly happy to see us, "Well I found this place we can go to this afternoon" Shawn said showing us a brochure of a place, hunter looked at me and I just smiled at him happily "I don't care baby" I told him, he smiled kissing me "OK then"

I walked around a mall with Rebecca who insisted I had to get a dress of some sort for this, I smiled looking at a cute white halter type one it was like a sun dress that went to my knee's, Rebecca approved and I bought it and of course lets not forget shoes and everything. Hunter and I had gotten our rings earlier.

We walked to shanws truck just as my phone rang, I looked seeing it was mark I bit my lip shit, I answered it "hello" I answered getting in the truck "Hey were you at we're at your house and its locked up" he asked, I closed my eyes im not good at lieing "I had to go to San Antonio for Stephanie to scout some wrestler for her, I should be back tomorrow morning" I told him feeling horrible mark should be apart of this "OK kid talk to you later" he said hanging up, I sighed rubbing my forehead, Rebecca stayed quiet as she pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"You know its not to late call him back, he can make it down here" Rebecca told me, I nodded "Yea he wouldn't though, he hates hunter, with passion" I told her, she smiled at me sympathetic. Hunter had called linda nad got his schuedle cleared saying a family emergancy and I had gotten mine cleared by telling shane that I had some stuff come up I needed to take care of, for the week had called Linda and got his schedule cleared saying a family emergency and I had gotten mine cleared by telling Shane that I had some stuff come up I needed to take care of, for the week at least.

Before I knew it I was standing inside a small room, ric had came down and was going to walk me down the aisle, hunter had Shawn, ric, Dave, Kevin Nash, Sean waltmen and his girlfriend also hunters ex joenie, and Scott hall here for this, so it was some type of something.

I looked at myself in the mirror, Rebecca had curled my hair and pinned a side of it up by a white flower, I had a pair of white wedge type of shoes that added three inches to my height, my make up down in light browns and bagies, I held on to my flowers which was a beautiful mix of Lilly, baby's breath, a couple of roses, I looked at ric who had on a white suit he nodded smiling "Thank you for this ric" I told him, he smiled coming over to hug me "Not a problem kid, you've managed to wiggle your little self into this old mans heart and im proud to be here for you two kids right now" he told me I smiled as we were told it was time, I nodded to ric taking a deep breath as the music started to play.

I smiled happily as I saw hunter standing there looking amazingly handsome in his suit, for something small it turned out nice, even though there was one person I wanted most in the world there, I bit my lip and quickly turned that thought away as I reached hunter "Who gives this women away?" the pastor asked, ric smiled saying he did and he sat down, I smiled taking hunters hands, he never took his eyes off of me "We are gathered here today to join this women, Samantha, and this man, hunter in holy mandatory, do we have rings?" he asked, we nodded turning to Shawn and Rebecca getting our rings "OK hunter place Samantha's ring on her finger and repeat after me"

"I hunter take you Samantha for my law full wedded wife, I promise to love you and protect you, I promise to share joy along with sorrow, for as long as we both shall live" hunter said, I smiled up at him as I placed his ring on his finger "I Samantha take you hunter for my law full wedded husband, I promise to love you and to be your only lover, I promise to share joy along with sorrow, for as long as we both shall live" I pushed the ring onto his finger.

"The couple has also written vows to express to one another" the pastor stepped back hunter looked at me and smiled "Samantha after all I've done, all I've been through, I figured my life was what it was, until I saw you one fateful day and you have shown me what true pure love is I thought doing this again would be the hardest thing in the world to do, standing here with you on this day, you make it so simple so easy, I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy, making you feel safe, I love you with all my heart" he told me kindly making tears burn my eyes.

I took a deep shaky breath "when I was growing up, I didn't have a normal mom and dad or a regular family like everyone else, and I always knew something was missing, but now im standing here today in front of you know I have everything I will ever need, you are my family"

"You may kiss your bride" I smiled as hunter leaned in kissing me passtionalty I wrapped my arms tightly around him as we heard clapping all around us we pulled away smiling at one another "I now pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Hunter Hearst Helmelsly"

later on I smiled sitting next to hunter tightly holding his and as I listened to all of them talk about past days just as my phone went off, I grabbed it looking at it and silenced it, hunter leaned over and rolled his eyes, I smiled at him lightly kissing him "I'm not answering her tonight" I told him, he nodded

"So how is all of this going to play out?" Shawn asked, hunter looked at me and shrugged "Doesn't matter anymore" he said squeezing my hand.

"Well be careful your about to make the princess enemy number one and we all know how that worked out for me" joenie said, I shrugged "Im not talent though" I told her, she titled her head "I got pushed into this line by Vince but im the head of creative writing, infact at some point im supposed to head up raw on my own" I told her, she nodded "Good job hunter someone with brains this time" she joked.

He shook his head flipping her off, I thought it was going to be awarked with the two but they actually seemed to have a good friendship.

"Seriously though man we like this one, shes a keeper" Kevin said, I smiled looking at hunter who smirked "Yea well" he said I smacked his chest making everyone laugh I shook my head, if felt nice around all these people Stephanie used to say so many horrible things about all of them, yea they had their issues, but they all seemed pretty decent nice people.

We laid in bed that night after hunter made love to me, amazingly I had my head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped around me "SO we're married?" I asked him, he laughed a little a nodded "Yea babe your stuck with me now" he told me, I looked up at him and smiled "I think your stuck with me" I told him, he shrugged nodding "Pretty good trade if you ask me" he said making me giggle he bent down kissing me.

"So I was thinking maybe since we both have the rest of the week off we can fly out to my house, you can meet my family" he said, I smiled nodding "I guess that would be a good idea since I just married them, I groaned "What?" he asked, I rubbed my face "Your family's going to hate me, I went and married you never meeting them" I told him peeking through my fingers, I saw he had an amused smile on his face "You'll be fine, they will love you because I love you" he told me kissing my forehead.

The next morning hunter had booked our flights we had to drive back to Houston tonight, and then head out in the morning, we all sat eating breakfast "Ah becca girl im going to steal you just for your cooking!" Kevin exclaimed making her laugh

"I'm sure Tamera does just fine" becca said finally sitting down next to Shawn

"HA! No Tamera doesnt cook, at all, ever" Kevin said and shuddered "Yea no she cant cook" he said seriously, I smiled shaking my head, Scott nodded to me "What about you can you cook?" he asked, I smiled nodding "I guess I can" I said shrugging, Hunter smirked "Man she can cook like no other she's right there with my mom" he said, I rolled my eyes "Oh next time we're all invading your house, finally have a wife that can give Becky here a break" Scott joked, I laughed shaking my head.

Hunter loaded my truck as everyone hugged me "See you at work darlin" Shawn said, the same Texan accent mark has, I smiled at him nodding "yup" I said though something in my stomach told me this was my last moment OF happiness.

I smiled at my husband as we drove towards Houston, my hand over his as he turned the radio on, I looked out the window as the song ended "Well that's right wwe fans, it has been confirmed, triple h has tied the knot again, with Samantha, well congratulations you two we hope the best for you both" I looked at hunter shocked, I felt like I couldn't breath

"Did they just tell the world we're married?" I asked as hunter just nodded pulling towards Houston "NO DONT GO TO HOUSTON!" I yelled making him serve but it was to late, "Were do you want me to go?" he asked I sighed "Anywhere but Houston!" I sighed fuck "What am I going to do how am I going to tell him this now?" I asked hunter looked over at me and pulled over and the side of the road, "Hey look at me" he said softly making me look "Listen I meant every word I said, I will not allow anything bad to happen to you or hurt you" he told me, I nodded "OK lets go" I told him sitting back gripping onto his hand like it was my lifeline.

After two hours of straight driving we hit marks long drive way, hunter parked the truck, I looked at him and took a deep breath blowing it out "Just stay in here" I told him he nodded as I got out the door swung open, mark walked out and stood sara behind him "Mark be nice" I heard her tell him in a sharp tone, I walked up putting my hands in the back pockets of my jean shorts "Hey" I said quietly, mark glared past me to my truck where hunter sat.

"How long?" he asked me, looking at me, hiss face scaring me "Um pretty much since the start of the line" I told him, he cursed shaking his head "Do you realize what you just did Samantha! Have you not noticed the only women he ever gets involved with is one that can better his carrier!"mark exclaimed I sighed rubbing my forehead "Mark its not like that with him and I, I love him and he loves me if you only saw us you would see!" I exclaimed tears running down my face.

"I know who he is Samantha I've worked with him for years! Hunter is a selfish bastard and only cares about himself!" mark boomed making me jump back, sara put her hand on marks arm "Mark stop it!" she snapped

"You cant talk about him like that!" I snapped mark shook his head "I can say what ever I want and as long as your with that man you are not apart of this family! You follow him consider yourself on your own!" he boomed again I looked at sara who was fuming.

"Mark you cannot say that! She is always welcome here!" sara boomed mark went into his house slamming the door I shook my head looking at sara "Im sorry" I told her putting my hand against the back of my nose, she hugged me "It'll be OK just give him some time OK" she whispered as I pulled away, she told me to call her tonight.

I got in the truck with hunter "You OK?" he asked driving out, I shook my head no pulling my legs up to my chest "Just take me away from here please" I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter nine-

We finally got to hunters house, it was huge! We pulled up and he parked his truck, he looked over at me and smiled "you OK your quiet?" he asked, I smiled up at him and nodded, truth was I was feeling nervous, and exhausted "I'm good" I told him, he nodded leaning over kissing me and the getting out. I followed him as he got the bags and took my hand leading me up to his front door.

He turned around and bent down kissing me putting his hand on my cheek "Don t be nervous its just a house" he said softly I looked at him wondering how he knew, he smirked wiggling his eye brows at me, I laughed as he chuckled UN locking the door and we walked into the huge house, hunter kicked the door shut I stood in the huge foray taking it in, remember his words its just a house right?

"Come on I'll show you to my room" he said as we climbed the stares, me behind him, him grabbing onto my hand we walked down a hall passing a few rooms and then he opened a door, his room was the size of my whole house!, I smiled looking around as he set the bags in a closet, it was all in dark woods, black bedding set and of course a huge TV sitting on a chest of drawers.

"I know im not any good at decorating, I guess you can fix that now" he said smirking, I shook my head, it actually comforted me, it reminded me of marks house, all the dark woods, I bit my lip thinking of him, I already missed my friend terribly "Hey" hunter said softly, walking over to me, pulling my lip "None of that" he whispered making me look up at him, I smiled at this man, knowing in my heart though this was worth it, he was worth it.

Before I knew it hunter had me in his bed under his sheets I giggled "that's why you wanted me to come up here with you" I giggled at him, he smirked looking down at me he went to say something when his phone rang, he groaned turning over grabbing it off of the night stand, using his other arm to pull me to him "Hello?" he growled into the phone, then his face softened "Hey mom...no we just got an about an hour or so ago...mom ..yea …..OK let us get ready...OK OK I know...love you to" he smiled looking over me.

"You ready to meet my family?" he asked, I shook my head feeling sick "As ready as I'll ever be" I mumbled, he climbed on top of me making me look at him, I couldn't help but smile he looked like a god hovering over me his hair falling off his shoulders "I love you they will love you" he told me sweetly I smiled "What if I don't fit hunter? I mean Stephanie Vera Wang and im I don't know thrift store" I mumbled, hunter leaned down kissing me passionately before pulling away "Baby your more then Vera Wang and besides my mom likes thrift store anyways, now stop we got an hour or my mother will just bring everyone here, and if I have you here im keeping you in this bed" he wiggled his eye brows at making me laugh "I need a shower" I told him, he grinned "So do I" I giggled "Hmm I wonder how we can work out this conflict of two showers on limited time" I squealed as he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder.

Well after love making in his huge size of my back yard! Shower, three outfit changes by me, and two phone calls from his mother wanting to know what was taking us so long, an hour and a half we finally walked out his front door, to his hummer.

I blew out a breath sitting in the passenger seat as hunter climbed into the driver side he looked over at me and laughed "Stop worrying it'll be fine, they will love you, like I do" he finished picking up my hand and kissing the back of it, I smiled as he started the hummer and headed off, just as my cell went off I flipped it open seeing a text from Stephanie, I opened it reading it I sighed "What?" he asked eyes on the road, "a text from Stephanie, "I know your on "vacation" but I need you to conference call in as soon as you get this, changes being done you need to be involved n and write up tonight" I read to hunter, he sighed shaking his head "Let the games begin" he mumbled as I sighed sitting back dialing her number.

We pulled into a drive way of a way smaller house then hunters, he looked over at me just as Stephanie answered, I mouthed I would need paper and a pen, he nodded, getting out and walking inside, I started to rub my head, she was being so short and rude to me, I knew she'd be upset but this was just different then I excepted, hunter came out with pen and paper "Here baby" he said kissing me "Come in when your done" he said his mouth still close to to mine where I knew Stephanie could hear, especially since her tone went from rude to pissed off.

Hunter walked inside his family home hugging his mother "Where is this girl?" she asked looking behind him, he rubbed his forehead and sighed "Stephanie called with some changes that she has to be apart of, she'll be in, in a minute" he informed his family who just nodded "you like her?" his mother asked, she saw how hard his divorce was for him, she didn't want to watch it again, "I do mom, she makes me happy, I love you, im in love with her and you might be mad, but we got married yesterday" he smiled up at his mother who gasped his whole family all of a sudden in the kitchen asking questions all at once "Well forget Stephanie I want to meet my new daughter in law" his dad said making hunter laugh, he knew his family would be OK if he was OK.

"So Stephanie found out huh?" she asked, he shook his head nodding "Yea and now shes out for Sam, whole reason for these changes" he sighed rubbing his face as they coutnined to talk.

I sighed listening to her ramble on jotting down notes, she was doing this on purpose it was enough of changes to have to re write up but not huge, I shook my head "Oh and I'll need you when you get back of course to fly out to ovw and work with a couple of new people we signed" she said sighing "OK after raw?" I asked her to make sure, she sighed "Of course Samantha your working Monday night aren't you?" she snapped just as hunter walked out, I been in this truck for thirty minutes now.

He walked up to my as I shook my head "Sorry just double checking" I mumbled into the mouth piece of the phone, hunter shook his head pulling me to him "i need those emailed to me by midnight tonight thanks bye" she hung up, I sighed flipping my phone shut looking at hunter who just bent down kissing me "You still sure about this? Its going to get worse before it gets better" he said whispered, I smiled.

"Yea your worth all of this, I deiced she cant have you back" I told him smiling at him, he shook his head "Im good with that, come on" he said holding his hand out, I took a deep breath, taking a hold of it as he helped me out and shut the trucks door.

By the end of lunch I was relaxed his family was amazing, I leaned back holding hunters hand listening to him and his family go back and fourth, he put his hand on my inner thigh, which was exposed due to the shorts I deiced to wear "Ah, so Samantha tell us a little about yourself dear, here we been going on and on about us" Patricia asked, I fought the urge to shrug, no im a grown up, "Well I've been with wwe for about three almost four years now, im right underneath Stephanie in the creative department" I told them unsure of what else to say, I felt hunter squeeze my thigh.

"Thats quite an accomplishment, your family must be proud" Patricia said making me tense, I smiled at her and nodded "Tell us about your family" she said, hunter cleared his throat "Mom" he started "Its fine hunter, honestly there's not much to tell, I was put into foster care when I was five" I told her softly.

"Oh dear, im sorry to hear that" she said, I smiled at her "It was a long time ago, its fine" I told her politely. The conversation turned light by hunters dad cracking a joke, I breathed a sigh of relief.

We stood by hunter's hummer as his family all gave me hugs "You come back your now family" Patricia told me hugging me "It was very nice meeting you, im so happy he found someone nice, take care of my boy" she told me I smiled pulling away "I plan to" I told her seriously "I know you do" she smiled back at me as we got into hunters truck.

He took my hand kissing it "That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked, making me laugh, I shook my head "No it wasn't" I told him softly, he smiled as we drove "So how much work you have tonight?" he asked, I sighed rubbing my head "Alot and she wants these changes emailed to her by midnight tonight" I told him, he nodded looking at the time "She's doing it on purpose you know" he said softly, I just nodded looking out the window.

Hunter set me up in his office so I can get these changes done, I sighed I much more rather be with him, what ever he was doing I wasn't sure, I shook my head, I've never attached myself to anyone the way I have him and it was scaring me.

I finally at eleven fifty nine sent the last change to her, I at back rubbing my eyes, hunter was probably already asleep, I frowned at the thought, I missed him, I shook my head Jesus I was in the same house as him but I missed him in these past four hours, I got up turning my laptop off and stretching, I turned the light off and walked down the massive hall into his room, I smiled seeing him sitting up watching a movie "Hey" I said softly, he looked over and smiled "Done?" he asked, I nodded walking over to the other side of the bed "I figured you'd be asleep" I told him, he smiled "Na got into this Jackie Chan movie" I turned my head seeing the movie playing and shook my head.

"You want me to put something else on?" he asked, I shook my head standing up "No im going to change then I'll watch it with you" I told him leaned over giving him a light kiss on the lips and walking into the bathroom.

Hunter sat back watching her retreat into his bathroom, he shook his head, he must have it bad he offered to turn off one of his movies for her, he never did that with Stephanie or joenie, he smiled thinking of her telling him Stephanie couldn't have him back, it made him feel good, all the shity things his done in the past it felt to have someone make him feel good, and he wasn't letting that go.

A/n- I hope everyone is enjoying this story:) but im not posting anymore chapters until I get some reviews:) thanks to all who reads my story and reviews:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter ten-

I stood leaning on hunter at the airport our week over and time to go back to reality, I really didn't want to, hunter wrapped his arm around me kissing the top of my head "its going to be OK" he told me as we boarded the plane, sitting down in our seats "I hope so" I mumbled Stephanie had managed everyday to make me work.

Before I knew it we were walking into the arena, hand in hand, it was odd for me, this was the first time I been back since the news of him and I broke out, I had a meeting that I was not looking forward to, we stooped walking at the end of the hall, he put his hand on my cheek bending down so his face was right in front of mine "It will be OK" he assured me again "Are you happy?" he asked

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am." I smiled at him and nodded as he kissed me "I love you" he told me smiling, I give him another kiss "I love you" I told him as I walked away he grabbed my hand pulling me back to him kissing me, I giggled pulling away "That's better, see ya babe" he said walking away.

I smiled shaking my head, I looked down the hall where I had to go I took a deep breath here we go, I felt all McMahon eyes on me, even Linda was here that's...odd, I sat down next to some of the other writers as the meeting went on.

"And Sam we need you to stay behind a minute" Vince spoke as the meeting was ending, I heard whispering and rubbed my head, great im fired, I saw Shane shake his head get up mumbling something and slam out.

I stayed where I sat as Vince spoke "Given recent finding's, we think it'd be best to hand over your and hunters storyline to another writer" Vince spoke slowly and carefully choosing his words, I looked and saw even Linda wasn't happy about this.

"With all due respect" I heard Stephanie grunt and saw Linda smack her arm "with all due respect to you sir, I don't see how my personal relationship should interfere with my professional one, hunter and I had been seeing each other pretty much since this line started and it never once interfered with my work" I said softly feeling slightly upset over this, this was the biggest line on raw, Vince nodded "And I have taken that into consideration just with the way this line is supposed to go we don't want anyone thinking because your head creative writer that he got any special treatment" Vince continued, I nodded crossing my arms sitting back.

"So what am I supposed to be working on now?" I asked him, my head spinning from this "Well right now it's all been covered, so we have to play a little here and there and we'll come up with something for you, but for now you got the line to focus on as well" Vince said, I shook my head as tears burned my eyes I stood up.

"Samantha this is nothing personal" Stephanie started, I turned around my vision blurred "The hell it isn't, im the best writer you guys got, and I knew you calling me with these kinks was to try and bother hunter and I, but this, this is a low blow, I would never push hunter's carrier any way other then how you guys told me, I would never write anything that you guys didn't have me come up with!, I am sorry for how I kept our relationship a secret and lied, because you were one of my dearest friends, I didn't know how to tell you I was in love with your ex husband, and I was told that, this (I waved my arm around the room) would happen" I shook my head turning around slamming out of the room.

I was sitting in the catering eating a salad going over the script for tonight, it was the one I worked on thought out mine and hunters vacation, the last one I got to work on, I frowned shaking my head, taking a bite of my salad I saw a shadow fall over me.

"Don't you want to know how I found out?" Stephanie questioned me "You never asked me."

I stopped what I was doing and glared in her direction. She and I haven't talked since that night I blurted everything out in the middle of hallway unless it was about business, at this point, I didn't even want to see her.

"I'm sure the way everyone else did" I replied bitterly gathering my stuff up

"How do you think the radio news found out? How funny im on a dirt sheet website, and a fan had posted a picture triple h married, I laughed thinking it was some joke but no I click on the link and to my surprise I see you and him kissing getting married! Look, I didn't mean for everything to happen the way it did, but you did kind of bring it on yourself." She carefully said. It almost sounded like she was unsure of herself.

I dropped that night's script on the table and looked at her. She shrank back when I glared hatefully at her. She's never seen me loud or angry before, which I try very hard to control.

"I didn't bring anything on myself. Our plan was to wait it out for a little while longer, and the we were going to tell everyone. You know wanted to tell his family, mark first!" I shouted, "you just had to keep badgering me and find out what was going on in _my_ life, I had to listen to you and your suspicions about Hunter and I, and now, this! Stephanie everyone told me you would do this, I told them they were wrong! I knew you'd be upset but this is wrong and you know it!."

Her face had reddened with either anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell which. Nervously, she glanced around catering to make sure nobody was around. But much to her disappointment, my outburst had caught the attention of superstars and stagehands.

"Oh you're right, I brought this on. I'm the one that told you to go fuck my ex husband I'm the one that told you to give him a chance." She shot back with, "I gave you chance after chance to tell me the truth You had a chance every time we talked hung out, but you never took it. Maybe if you thought harder about your decisions then none of this would be going on. You screwed yourself. And never mind that your were one of my only what I thought true friends, you saw how distraught I was through my divorce!"

"yea you cared so much about him when you cheated on him constantly! When you faked being pregnant, and you cant really touch his carrier which is why your now going after mine! If you hadn't been a nosey bitch all of this would've been handled a hell of a lot better then what it is!" I snapped back at her shaking from the anger I was trying to contain. I wanted to smack the smirk off her face. Who was she to do all of this? "Your just going to end up hurt watch the problems are going to start now that your not the writer on this line and cant keep that belt around his waist because sweetie that's ALL hunter cares about!" she snapped back with

Slowly, I got up and grabbed my script. I had just finished pushing the chair in when she grabbed my arm and turned me so that I was facing her. "You know I'm right."

I tugged my arm from her grasp. "No, I know that you're full of shit!"

"If you would just realize that I was trying to help you, then things wouldn't have to be like this. Please, just take the time to think about everything. You can annual this marriage get everything you worked so hard for back!."

"I LOVE HIM!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "He's not the person you think he is. Stephanie, you don't see what I see maybe he wasn't the best with you but his different with me."

" I WAS MARRIED TO HIM SAMANTHA! he's not the person _you_ think he is. Hunter is a manipulative son of a bitch who only worries about himself. He's not good for you, he'll hurt you. Believe me, you can do so much better than him."

"And IM MARRIED TO HIM NOW STEPAHNIE! HIS CHANGED! JUST LIKE YOU MAYBE HE TOOK SOMETHING FROM YOUR GUYS TRAINWRECK OF A MARRIAGE!" I came back with

"Whoa whoa ladies ladies" Ric said coming up behind me as I shook my head and turned around walking off storming out of catering, I ran my fingers through my hair going to only one place one person I knew would make this all OK for the moment. Right as I rounded the corner he did to, he grabbed me "Whoa baby you OK?" he asked, as I buried my face into his chest shaking my head no, he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly "Hey talk to me" he soothed running one of his hands up and down my back.

"Hey champ lets get her back to the locker room" ric said hunter nodded as we started walking, I wiped my eyes shaking my head as we headed back to their locker room. We sat down and hunter handed me a bottle of water, I sat back looking it was only us in here I felt relived.

"What happened?" hunter asked sitting back next to me I shook my head "As of now I don't have anything to work on they took our line from me, claiming they didn't want to take the chance of favoritism, so I'm in catering go over tonight's script and she just comes asking me if I wanted to know how she found out, telling me its my fault all this is happening, what a piece of shit you are" I sighed shaking my head.

Hunter was fuming he knew what Stephanie was doing, she did it to joenie, and with Sam he wasn't going to stand by and allow it to happen, he got up "I'll be back" he told her before s he could stop him, he slammed out of the locker room on a man hunt.

He walked into the McMahon's office slamming the door shut all of them there "Hhhunter" Stephanie stuttered standing up "Im going to say this once and one time only, leave Sam the fuck alone, you and I are done, been done for a long time you have no right to go after her or her carrier you got me!" he snapped angry, Stephanie held up her hands.

"Hunter I didn't take her off your guy's line, my dad did, and I just went to clear the air with her in catering she went blastitic on me" Stephanie said trying to fringe innocence, hunter snorted rolling his eyes "Stephanie play your act on some one else, im not buying, im saying this once, leave her alone, I mean it" he snapped slamming out of the office.

Ric looked at me with a sympathetic smile "It'll all work out sweetheart" he tried assuring me, I shook my head running my hand through my hair "Its all just a mess" I mumbled, I got up "where you going?" ric asked, I shrugged walking out of the room, I felt miserable by all of this.

hunter came back in his locker room, he saw Dave and randy, but no Sam, he looked at ric "She left" he said, hunter sat down running his hands over his face "Fuck" he yelled sitting back.

I found myself oddly enough sitting in trish stratus's locker room, she was going to help me get ready "Oh honey don't let the wench ruin you and hunter, I saw you two come in, you guys looked really happy and cute together" she smiled, as she put my make up on, just as Amy walked in with Adam behind her, "Hey kid how you hanging in there?" he asked, I snorted rolling my eyes "lets see, mark wont speak to me, besides this line I have no job, I just got into it with her in catering, hunter got pissed and left his locker room, im assuming to find her, which is some how going to just end up being put on me some how, but yea other then that im peachy" I smiled at him.

He sat next to me "You know it was hard for may and I also, but we hung onto each other and we're great now, it'll all work out" he told me as "Gee what a great inspirational speech there Adam, its not hunter and im worried about" I mumbled trish finished my make up and started on my hair, by the time we were done and I was dressed in an outfit trish loaned me, and told me we would take me shopping to get me some triple h wife gear, Vince actually loved the idea of playing mine and hunters marriage on screen with this line, I shook my head, I was actually feeling a little bit better, I missed hunter, I bit my lip looking my self in the mirror, I had on a pair of black glitter stilettos, a black pin strip mini skirt, a white silky cami, with a pin stripe matching jacket, my hair left down with spiral curls and make up down in light browns.

"Damn girl knock em dead" Adam whistled, I shook my head blushing "Thank you trish" I told her she smiled nodding her head "Not a problem, now go find your man" she said making both of us giggle "I'll see you in the morning" I told her walking out of her room, I looked at the time, fuck I headed to the gorilla pit knowing he'd be there getting ready to go out.

I slowly walked up to them feeling nervous, ric nudged hunter who turned around his face looking worried, he walked over to me hugging me tightly, wrapping both arms around me "You OK?" he asked, I just nodded as his music started, "We gotta go out" I quietly said moving out of his embrace, he grabbed my hand stopping me, I looked back, he looked so lost and sad at that moment "No im not leaving this spot until I know your OK, and we're OK" he said, I looked around at the small crowd of people staring including miss Stephanie McMahon with a shocked look on her face.

"Hunter we gotta go out" I told him his hand holding onto mine with a death grip, I walked up to him putting my hand on the back of his head I kissed him right there in front of everyone not caring, I pulled away "We're good but we need to get out there" I smiled at him, he nodded taking my hand and leading the way.

Hunter and I finally pulled into the hotel parking lot I yawned thankful "You tired baby?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah its been a long, lonng day" he nodded turning the car off "that is has" he mumbled getting out, I followed him still dressed as he got the bags "So am I getting my own room still?" I joked making hunter stop and raise his eyebrow to me "You think after one we're married and two I've had that sexy ass in my bed all week I would let you get your own room under any condition?" he asked, I shook my head smirking

"You let me get my own room?" I raised my eye brow at him "I beg to differ sir you are not my boss" I joked with him, he raised his eye brow pulling me to him "Oh baby I think I can change your mind" he mumbled, kissing my lips lightly "Oh yea I'd like to see that" I said softly my knee's feeling shaky, he nodded as he moved forward to my ear lobes making me gasp as we were still in the hotel parking lot "I think I may need some more convincing" I whispered not wanting him to stop.

I felt him smile against my skin as he moved his attack onto my neck, I moaned placing my hand on his upper forearm "OK I'll stay with you" I whispered, he came back kissing me "Mm I like winning" he mumbled and we walked into the office to get our room hand in hand.

As soon as the door opened hunter dropped the bags and was all over me, I moaned into the kiss as he laid back on the bed climbing on top of me, with one swift move he had me thong off and thrown on the floor, I heard him unzip his pants and was quickly inside of my I moaned "Ah god" I hissed as I propped myself up on my arms hunter ripped open the jacket throwing it on the ground before his lips came crashing down on mine again "Oh god Sam, you feel so good" he moaned into my ear, a couple my thrusts and we were both crying out each others names as we climaxed.

Hunter laid next to me both of us trying to catch our breaths as his arm laid draped around my waist and his head on my chest, that was...different...good, great but different from his usealle loving touch "I thought you left me" he finally said making me open my eyes and look down at him, I felt shocked "Baby im not going any where, I told you, she cant have you back" I told him, he nodded "I know but I know how much you love to write and because of me, I thought you left" he said. My heart tightened in my chest as I realized how insecure hunter actually was, Stephanie really did a number on him.

I ran my fingers through his hair "Im not going any where baby, I promise, I meant what I said in my vows, your my family." I whispered to him making him look up at me, his lips came on to mine this time less possessing, more gentle as he stood up and stripped down, he went to my heels taking them off, and slowly started placing kisses on each of my legs traveling up ward, he placed a sweet tender kiss on my inner thigh "Lift" he said softly, with out second though I obeyed lifting up my hips as he pulled down my skirt tossing it on the floor. He pulled me up taking the top off along with my matching lacy white bra, before I knew it he was back inside of me but this time slowly taking his time, sweet passionate, I moaned as he placed soft kisses all over me he paused propping himself up looking at me "your mine?" he asked, I smiled and nodded "Yours" I whispered to him before he came down kissing me.

That night he slept practically on me, his arm tightly protectively wrapped around me both still completely naked, but I wasn't complaining, after today I needed his touch as much as he needed mine, and we were just getting started in this mess, it could only get worse before it got better right?

I groaned the next morning hearing knocking on the door, I frowned feeling hunter get up for the first time his arm off of me, he tossed his shirt to me and boxers as he got dressed "Hold on a minute" he growled, he opened the door "Morning guy" I heard trishs voice as she came in, I looked up and frowned, there stood trish Amy and Adam, this felt slightly awarked for some reason "Hey girl get up and dressed remember we're going shopping" tirsh happily said ignoring hunters glare.

I groaned laying back down shaking my head "No" I mumbled sleepily, shaking my head, I heard hunter chuckle as there was another knock at the door, I groaned "Fuck what is it grand central station" I mumbled.

"Hey champ your up" I heard ric and sighed kicking the blankets off of me "See Trish I told you shes not a morning person" Adam laughed as I sat up, I glared at him as he laughed "Give me a minute" I mumbled walking into the bathroom, my hips and legs hurting me, which made an automatic smile spread across my face, I felt arms go around me and my shoulder being kissed "Reason for your sudden smile?" I heard him ask into my shoulder.

"Just thinking why my legs are hurting" I smiled as he tightened his hold on me, he handed me my bag and kissed me walking out of the bathroom, I smiled shaking my head.

The following week I found myself at lunch with just Amy and trish I had to admit I was having a good time, they were actually pretty fun to hang out with "Im still in shock though, and I heard how he refused to go out to the ring until you told him it was OK" Amy said, I looked up at her confused "Girl everyone's talking about it, you really didn't pay attention before did you?" she asked, I shook my head no "one time him and Stephanie were arguing and she refused to go to the ring with him, and excepted him to stay back with her, he laughed at her and went to the ring alone" Amy filled me in on past gossip, I shrugged as we changed to small talk.

I walked into the arena with my shopping bags thanking the girls and was off to find hunter, I missed him, I shook my head, god girl you got it bad, I found his locker room and knocked, after a few minutes the door finally opened I smiled seeing him, he leaned down kissing me "Hey baby" he said letting me in, I saw it was just him "Hows was your shopping trip?" he asked, I sighed shaking my head "Fun, expensive, but fun" I told him sitting down, he asked to see what I got I showed him some of the outfits I got for work, and then some other stuff, he nodded to the pink Victoria secret bag "And that?" he asked trying to grab I snatched it up smiling.

"For me to know and you to maybe find out" I smiled holding the bag back from him, he sat back nodding and before I knew had the bag, I squalled trying to get it from him I laughed as we fell on the floor hunter on top of me, I pouted my lip out "Can I please have my bag back mister" I asked nicely, he shook his head making me laugh "Baby please" I asked "Its a surprise for you" I told him "If I give you this bag back what do I get?" he asked, I shook my head "I don't know what do you want?" I asked him a smile plastered on my face, "I don't know what do you want to give me" he bantered back with, I laughed and looked at him, oh what a loaded question , I'd give him the world if I could "What ever you want" I whispered very seriously, he looked at me for moment, I bit my lip uncomfortable worried I said something wrong, he bent down kissing me, I squalled when I felt him bite my lip "Ow!" I whined, "I told you not to bite that lip in front of me" he smirked, I shook my head as he stood up helping me up, he handed me my bag, I smiled "Thank you" he nodded hugging me putting his chin on top of my head "I would to you know" he said, I looked up at him confused "give you anything you wanted" he told me looking down at me, I felt my stomach knot at those words.

Before I could respond the door opened and in walked ric and Dave both looking none to happy as they throw down the new scripts, I let go of hunter as he asked them whats wrong "Well we figured out why sams not writing the scripts right now" ric said nodding to it, I quickly grabbed it, I flipped through, not to bad I didn't get it until I read the last page, I sat down, it clicked, I looked up at hunter and back.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter was seething as he sat down, he looked at me "You had no clue?" he asked, I held up my hands "the last thing I worked on was when we were still at your house, I swear I knew nothing about this, you were keeping the belt at wrestlemania due to me turning, and then dropping it to Dave at the next ppv, randy was no where near this line" hunter shook his head "Fucking cunt" he snapped sitting back, I sat back and listened as him Dave and ric discussed this and how it should be handled.

I got up telling hunter I was going to call Sara I bent down kissing him laughing as Dave and ric made jokes "hey hey that's my girlfriend your kissing" Dave joked, I pulled away shaking my head as I walked out of the room.

I started to pull my cell phone out when I heard my name, I stopped and looked smiling seeing Jake my friend and follow writer, he pulled me into a dark locker room, looking both ways before he closed the door "Look I cant really be seen talking to you, Stephanie said if she caught any of us talking to you we'd be fired on the spot, but I cant just sleep on this Sam, they're going to screw hunter, I know the script came out, truth is, randy and Stephanie are um together" he told me nervously.

I felt a mix of emotions, that stupid bitch! I sighed rubbing my head sitting down looking at Jake I nodded "Thanks Jake" I told him, he sighed walking over hugging me "Your welcome, look im sorry all this is surrounding you right now, but congratulations honey im so happy for you" he told me I smiled thanking him and he left the room, I sat there tears burning my eyes, why was I getting punished for falling in love?

"So how are you handling all of this?" Sara asked over the phone, I sighed sitting outside "Im handling yesterday was rough but so far today's been OK, how's mark?" I finally asked

"His good, he wont admit but he misses you, he was home two days ago for a couple days, he drove by your house three times" she said, I closed my eyes and sighed "I wish he'd just stop being so stubborn" I told her, she sighed "I know just give him some time, trust me he heard what happened to you and is lived, I actually feel bad for the princess" Sara said with a slight chuckle, I smiled, mark would kill her for this we were coming up on a ppv, I was hoping he would calm down enough to talk to me, I really missed my friend at this moment "Alrighgty I gotta go, give the girls hugs and kisses for me, I miss them, I miss all of you" I told her slightly sadly, "We miss you don't worry sweety its all going to work out" she told me before hanging up, I looked at my phone shaking my head, everyone kept saying that, if only they knew.

I sat in hunters locker room, we didn't have to much to do tonight until the end of the show, "You OK?" he asked, I just nodded my head "Yea im good" I told him, he just nodded taking my hand as we watched the show. I told him what Jake had told me and was pissed I bit my lip as a thought accord to me, hunter was upset about randy dating Stephanie,, was it just the belt?

We got to the back after our run in I yawned feeling exhausted "Hey champ lets say we go out and celebrate this little mini victory over the trader! Wooo" ric danced a little making hunter laugh, he looked over at me and sighed "Probably not tonight man" he said, ouch "Hunter if you wanna go out that's fine" I told him, he looked at me slightly confused "Im going to pass im extremely tired but go out its no problem" I told him, I didn't want to be that type of wife.

"you sure?" hunter asked me at the rental, I shook my head "Yea im just going to go and take a shower and probably pass out" I told him, he nodded kissing me "I wont be to long, I love you" he told me softly, I smiled at him "Yea, I love you to" I kissed him quickly and got in the car heading to the hotel.

I sighed walking into our room, I went to my bag and pulled out one of his t-shirts I've managed to collect, and a pair of sleeping shorts, I walked into the bath room and started my bath, I felt so tired all of a sudden, I shook my head rubbing my eye with the back of my hand, I put some bubbles in the bath and dimmed the light climbing in, I sunk down, the hot water feeling nice, I couldn't help fear that hunter was upset over randy and Stephanie, so many things ran through my head. I closed my eyes trying to rid those thoughts.

"Baby" hunter said softly, I opened my eyes sitting up "Oh wow, hey" I said quietly not realizing I passed out in the tub "You OK?" he asked, I nodded sitting up getting my towel, hunter helped me up, I quickly got dressed and walked out to the bedroom part of our hotel "You have fun?" I asked him, he nodded "Yea would've been better if you were there" he said softly, I smiled at him as I climbed into bed yawning "I'm sorry baby, im just exhausted" I told him, he quickly stripped down to his boxers climbing in next to me pulling me to him "You sure your OK?" he asked me, I looked up at him, and sighed "Are you mad for how randy getting his title push, or mad that's his sleeping with Stephanie?" I asked, so far hunter and I have been very honest with each other and I didn't want to stop now.

He kissed my forehead "Baby if I wanted Stephanie I wouldn't of divorced her, im pissed on how he did it, and he never said a word to anyone and now we know why, its not like you and I, hell I wanted to tell people right then and there but you wanted to be able to mark, unfortunately that didn't go well, yours was out of respect, his wasn't, he could fuck her in front of me in the middle of that ring and I wouldn't give two shits, I'd kil him if it were you" he told me, I nodded kissing him yawning OK "Get some sleep baby, I love you" he said, I mumbled a love you back and was out of it.

A week later-

I woke up stretching, I felt hunters arms wrapped around me I wouldn't know how to sleep anymore with out him, actually I only sleep with him, before him I rarely slept, I smiled thinking in the span of six months how much my life has changed, I wish I was still writing, and I wish mark was talking to me, I smiled thinking next Sunday less then a week I could try to make things right with him, but other then those I was totally in love with my life at this moment, I closed my eyes feeling sick, I frowned ugh now was not the time to get sick. We had raw tonight, Stephanie was livid that hunter went off script and now Shane was taking over creative writing since it was let out about her and randy, and seeing as that's why I couldn't write for this line any more it was only fair.

I bolted out of bed to the bath room puking, more like dry heaving since nothing was in me, I felt my hair getting pulled back and my lower back being rubbed, until I stopped, I sat back pulling a towel down and wiped my face, I saw hunter looking at me worriedly "Morning" I croaked out, he smiled as we both got up and I walked over to the bed climbing back in bed yawning "You OK?" hunter came over sitting on the edge of the bed feeling my forehead, I just nodded "I just don't feel good, and im so tired" I mumbled trying not to yawn, hunter pulled the blankets back over us and put his arm around me kissing my forehead "Get some rest baby" I nodded not even fighting it if I wanted to.

Hunter frowned watching her sleep in his arms, she's been exhausted for a week now shes puking, he hoped she wasn't getting the flu, he was amazed at how much he loved this women, he was never like this with anyone else before, he shook his head as his mind raced off through the future, her becoming mother of his children, yea that'd make him happy.

Later that day I frowned sitting in the living room area of the hotel room, hunter made me stay tonight since I couldn't hold anything down, I had raw on with my arms crossed watching, the show starting off with Dave promising to be successful against hunter on Sunday and I smiled seeing hunter stroll out confidentiality, in his armini suit.

I turned the TV off unable to watch any more of it I sighed rubbing my face, I had a feeling this was going to get bad really quickly, I yawned laying down on the couch hunter promised he'd come right back after raw so I was hoping he'd get here soon, I yawned drifting back off to sleep.

"Shh she's sleeping" I foggily heard and felt my legs being lifted and put back down on the his lap, I turned to my side my eyes staying closed "How she feeling?" ric asked, he some how became like some odd protective grandfather to me, hunter sighed "Its weird, shes just been really tired and today throwing up non stop, but that's it no fever no body aches throats fine..." he informed the older man who chuckled "What?" hunter asked

ric shook his head standing up "Oh nothing kid's just sounds like she caught the same thing that been going around for decades, the pregnancy bug" he chuckled walking out of the room.

Hunter looked over it, no, no way, they'd only had sex this past, he stopped shit, and his never worn a condume with her, he rubbed his face, son of a bitch, he reached over and gently shook her.

I felt him shake me and slowly opened my eyes, I smiled at him "Hey" I said sitting up, he smiled small at me "Whats wrong?" I asked, he sighed "Uh since we've started having sex, have you gotten your period?" he asked me, I sat up thinking, of course I have "Of course I have, I just let me think" I said groggily I pulled my phone out of my pocket looking at the calender on it, I shook my head, no no way, looking at him, he sighed "Wanna go get a test?" he asked, I sighed nodding "I guess" I mumbled looking down at my hands, he nodded getting up he bent over kissing me "I'll be back" he said and left, I sat up I felt like I couldn't breath.

I had never thought of children, having them, being a mother, I was to afraid I'd be a product of m environment, and if I had drop of my farther blood in me I was better off without them then hurting them that way, its why I don't drink at all, ever, I wont touch the stuff. What felt like a lifetime of waiting, hunter walked in the room carrying a bag with a few boxes in it.

"I didn't know what was better to get so I got a few, we can take one now and the lady at the store said your first morning uh yea, is the best time" he told me, I just nodded standing up taking the bag, I felt numb, how could this happen, how could I be so stupid not to make him wear a condume, infact he never has with me, what if he hasn't with other girls to and I had something, I shook my head sitting down after a few seconds I heard knock on the door, hunter slowly opened "Can I come in?" he asked softly, I just nodded staring at the turned over stick on the counter.

Hunter sat on the bathroom floor across from me staring at me "You OK?" he asked softly, I just shook my head "No im not" I told him I sighed rubbing my face "I never thought of children hunter, I just feel if I have anything of them in me, im better off alone, least that's how I felt about children and relationship, and you came so easy to me, but this I still feel the same way" I told him, he nodded.

"well we don't even know if you are so lets not get ahead of ourselves, we'll do this one and one in the morning and go from there" he said not looking at me, I just nodded turning the stick over, I felt tears burning my eyes at his shortness towards me, I showed it to him and nodded blowing out a breath rubbing his hand over his face.

I got up and walked to the bedroom not saying anything to hunter I just laid down as tears slowly fell I heard the shower start and buried my face into his pillow taking in his scent, hunter rubbed his face, he wanted to feel ecstatic but with her little confession he didn't know how to react, what was the right way. He got up quickly stripping out of his suit and got in the shower trying to think.

Hunter got out and dried off wrapping the towel around him he realized she was scared, he sometimes forgot of her past and how she didn't have the wonderful family and support system he did, she truly felt on her own and has her whole life, he rubbed his face feeling like a dick for being so cold towards her.

He walked out of the bathroom and smiled seeing her asleep on his side of the bed, her face buried in his pillow, he frowned seeing her face stained with tears though, that hit him in the gut, she fell asleep crying and he had something to do with it, he sat on the edge of the bed placing his hand on her stomach, the feelings that over came him was amazing, he smiled rubbing his hand over, and then brought it up to her face.

I felt his hand on my face and slowly opened my eyes, there he was sitting next to me, he leaned forward giving me a kiss "Im sorry for how I acted in there, listen your going to be a great mom, I know it, you have so much love to give baby" he whispered softly to me, I looked at him and saw he was serious, I just nodded as he leaned back down kissing me.

The next morning we had a meeting with Stephanie, Vince, Randy and Shane for the new line, I was hoping my part of it was going to be over soon, though I didn't know what I would do after words, I sat next to hunter holding tightly onto my hand, I felt miserable, we took two more tests this morning and it was for sure I was pregnant, I smiled at thought and squeezed hunters hand.

"Well the ratings how high for you and hunter, fans are loving this and I have to admit I was a little upset when you went off and got married but it seemed to work in our favor, so we're throwing Stephanie in the mix of it now, as randy s girlfriend" Vince said, I sighed rubbing my forehead seeing her smirk "so I figured some of this backstage heat Sam and Stephanie have can be handled out there in the ring" Vince said, I looked up at hunter who sighed rubbing his head, we had deiced to keep it quiet a little bit longer, but now "Huh Vince Sam cant wrestle" hunter started Vince nodded "Oh I know I know I'll have fin come over and train her, some basics" Vince said excitedly "Dont worry hunter shell be safe" Vince continued which made hunter chuckle.

"Im not worried about her being safe, I'll be there, uh but no Sam cant wrestle, she's pregnant" hunter said, Vince sat back making an o with his mouth, Stephanie got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door hard behind her "Oh well yes that would be a problem wouldn't it, OK well we will figure something out, Sam dear have you gone to the doctor?" Vince asked I shook my head no "OK well you need to do that so we can know how far along you are, and go from there, uh Sunday just stay clear of the ring, you can go down but just stay away from the guys OK?" he asked actually nicely I nodded as hunter and I stood up.

"Congratulations you to" Vince said, we smiled and thanked him as we walked out hand in hand "Fuck why cant anything go as planned" Hunter said I shrugged I wasn't upset I didn't want another secret and I was slightly bothered he was so upset about telling them, we got into his locker room and he sat down, I stood with my arms crossed hugging myself "What?" he asked looking at me I shook my head "No what" he pushed I sighed.

"You just seem upset about telling them, telling her" I said, he sighed "Im so tired of her being an issue, shes not, we talked about this this morning, we don't know whats going on with your writing we don't know about this line, we have nothing, and god forbid I wanted to tell my family before my ex wife and her family knew" he snapped at me, I shook my head "OK" I said quietly, he shook his head standing up "I need to go for walk" he said and slammed out of the room making me jump slightly.

He was so happy about the baby last night after we made love we sat up and talked he assured me what a good thing this baby was and he knew I'd be a loving wonderful mother, he was excited to be a daddy, I wiped my eyes, I really wanted mark at this moment, I pulled out my cell dialing his number which of course went straight to voice mail I took a deep breath wiping my face "Hey its me I know we're not great right now but I really need to talk to you" I hung up a moment later my phone rang, I took a deep breath answering" Hello" I answered "Hey what's wrong?" came his gruff reply, I sighed.

"Alot I don't know what to do where to go, how to handle any of this any more" I cried to him, I heard him sigh "Darlin did you need me to come out there?" he asked his voice much softer, I shook my head though he couldn't see me I wiped my eyes "No I just needed to hear your voice, im sorry I didn't tell you about hunter and I, and I really wish you found out from me and not how you did" I told him.

"You and me both, look Sunday we'll go to lunch and talk OK" he said I smiled a genuine happy smile "OK" "You OK now?" he asked, I bit my lip as the door opened and hunter walked in "Yea I am, I'll see you Sunday" I told him "OK darlin see you then" and he hung up, hunter squinted his eye brows "Mark" I told him, he nodded "I'm sorry it just pissed me off she found out before we told my family or even mark for you, its another thing she took from both of us" he told me, I just nodded "We OK?" he asked, I looked at him confused "I didn't know we weren't OK" I told him softly, he smiled at me and shook his head "God I love you" he said kissing me.

Sunday came quickly mark and I were just going to meet in the hotel lobby, I was nervous to see him and tell him about the baby I was in the bathroom brushing my hair, when hunter appeared wrapping his arms around me placing his hands on my belly 'Hows my two favorite people?" he asked kissing my neck, I giggled shaking my head as I finished getting ready.

I sat across from mark at a table we had ordered and small talked he told me all about the girls and Sara how much they missed me he sighed "It was hard that his lackey came and told me, not you" he told me, I looked at him confused "who told you?" I asked him I thought he heard from the radio, he took a drink of his beer "Randy did said you asked him to, I found the last part hard to believe but yea" he told me, I shook my head, that little son of a bitch! His had this all planned.

"I thought you heard off of the radio shit like everyone else, I never asked him mark, I was going to tell you that night we had dinner but you were saying all those things, I flaked out" I told him as our food came, he nodded "He treat you good?" he asked, I smiled "yea he does, im happy mark really happy" I told him, he nodded "I don't know its going to be hard, but looking at you, listening to you, and the things I've heard about you two I'll try" he told me, I bit my lip before I got to happy I had to tell him.

"Theres one more thing" I told him, he nodded taking a bite of his steak "oh holy hell what?" he joked I smiled "Well I'm, uh im pregnant" I told him taking a huge bite of my chicken salad, he sat back looking shocked "Uh wow I wasn't expecting that" he said, I nodded "Congrats darlin, your going to make a perfect mommy" he told me I shook my head "yea hunter says the same thing, im not so sure" I mumbled looking down.

"Hey look at me, you have over came that girl, your no longer her, you will be a wonderful mother, you have a heart full of love to give" he echoed hunters words to me, I smiled at him before tearing up I got up and hugged him tightly sitting on his lap "I missed you so much your my best friend, your like the dad I never got" I cried into his shoulder he chuckled "Yea you must be pregnant, ive never seen you just burst into tears, I missed you to girl."

mark and I walked into the arena after lunch together, he had told me he would try with hunter we got to his locker room and I walked in, he was sitting on the couch reading the script, he looked up standing up as, he came over hugging me "hey" he said softly though his face was on guard, mark cleared his throat making us look at him "Look man you and I got a lot of differences, but im willing to put all that to the side for this little one, she means a lot to me and you mean a lot to her so I guess as long as you don't hurt her, you and I are good" mark said, hunter looked at me and back to mark he nodded sticking his hand out, mark nodded clearing his throat "See you little darlin, and huh congrats man" mark said walking out.

Hunter looked at me "So I take it that went well?" he asked, I smiled nodding my head yes we had called and told his family a few days ago who were excited, hunter nodded hugging me "Good im glad for you" he told me "Yea but I found out who told mark" I told him, he looked at me confused "He didn't hear off of the media like everyone else?" he asked me I sighed "Apparently randy went to him and told him, said we asked him to" I told hunter, he cursed under his breath "Dont worry baby ill get him tonight" he said I nodded trusting him.

I had my head against hunter chest as we laid on the couch resting, he got his own locker room tonight which was nice truthfully, he had his hand on my stomach lightly running his fingertips over it, I put my hand over his, I was actually happy about it, after talking with hunter and mark, I was looking forward to becoming a mommy "You excited?" he asked, I nodded "I am actually" I told him smiling up as him "You?" I asked, he nodded "Yea this is going to be fun" he said making me giggle.

I couldn't control the smile on my face as trish helped me get ready for tonight, we curled my hair spiral curls all down, and I had on a pair of white glittery stilettos, a white pin striped mini skirt, with a red silky cami under neath and matching jacket I thanked trish walking out, I headed to the gorilla I smiled seeing hunter already there, along with Stephanie and randy.

Hunter kissed me placing his hand on my belly as he did so "Hey sexy mama" he said making me laugh, I shook my head he took my hand tightly holding it as his music hit and we walked out, I sighed trying to stay back from the ring, randy kept throwing hunter out towards my direction, I was almost thinking he was doing it on purpose.

I jumped back as my husband was thrown to my feet again, I bent down putting my hand on his back "You OK?" I asked him, he nodded "Just stay back something's up" he breathed as he got up, I nodded going to another side of the ring in front of the commentary stand, I clapped watching hunter get the upper hand, I nodded approvingly as he hit the spine buster.

Everything from that point seemed to go fast all around me, even if I tried I wasn't sure I could've stopped the last few moments of the match, I watched randy reverse hunter and try to throw him out of the ring again, but hunter caught himself on the outside of the ropes, hunter elbowed randy in the face and bent over trying to get back into the ring, when randy came up holding his eye pushed hunter off the ring apron I screamed as my two hundred plus pound husband came crashing down right on top of me, I felt an immense pain in my stomach, hunter quickly got off me "Samantha" his voice said as everything started to fade in and out "I need a medic now!" hunter yelled from the back, "Baby talk to me" he said taking my hand, "GET Her A MEDIC NOW!" he screamed again, "Darlin" I heard marks voice I wanted to respond but couldn't "Shes pregnant" I heard hunter telling someone as I felt myself being lifted I groaned "Hunter" I moaned as his hand let go of mine, "I'm right here baby, come on man" I heard whispering and felt air going quickly by me "OK we have bleeding, we need to get her to the er now" I heard someone say and then everything faded.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter sat by her bedside, the room dark as she slept, he rubbed his face, he shoudlve had her stay in the back, he didn't think any thing of it, he felt so many emotions, blame, guilt, anger, her skirt was covered in blood, he rubbed his face sitting back, replaying the match randy did this on purpose, it was apart of his and Stephanie plan, hunter knew it, and he knew one thing for sure, he was going to raw, and randy orton was done.

I groaned my head pounding, I heard beeping and memory's came flashing back, I opened my eyes and seen hunter sitting next to me, he looked exhausted, I squeezed his hand making him look up at me "Hey baby" I whispered my voice horse and raw, "Hey" he said quietly, I nodded "the baby?" I asked already knowing the answer, hunter shook his head no, I closed my eyes I felt like I should cry, I wanted to cry, I just felt numb empty almost, how could something I never dreamed of having, I wanted so badly.

"Im sorry" he whispered, I looked at him confused and then realized what he meant I shook my head "No baby don't, don't do that" I told him my voice cracked, I swolled trying to control my emotions, he looked up at me, "You didn't make me go ringside, I tried to stay as far back, randy kept throwing you out towards me, his to blame not you" I told him, he sighed rubbing his forehead, I could tell he was a mix of emotions, I took his hand making him look at me, the moment our eyes connected I felt a tightening in my throat.

Later that night hunter went to raw, I felt bad for randy if I wanted to stop hunter I couldn't not over this, I frowned, they were making me take a week in a half off, but hunter couldn't go with me, Vince wouldn't let him out of his schedule. I felt odd, I hadn't cried, I would tear up but that'd be it, I sighed rubbing my face sitting back, I just felt numb, I heard ric and looked up seeing ric Dave and hunter on the screen "How is she man?" Dave asked, hunter rubbed his hand through is hair shaking his head "Randy Orton thinks his in control of is own destiny, we're going to show him tonight his not" hunter growled out walking out of the room, ric and Dave looked at each and each blew out a breath.

"Hey kid" I heard marks voice making me mute the TV, I looked up at him and smiled small, "how you feeling?" he asked I shrugged looking at him "I don't know" I whispered, I watched him sit in the same seat that hunter had occupied all day "Talk" mark demanded I looked at him "i haven't cried, I just feel numb, im more upset over having to go home alone for a week in a half, im a horrible shitty person mark" I laid my head back.

"Darlin your not a shitty person, your in shock, you just accepted this, what do you mean alone hunter isn't coming with you?" mark asked, I shrugged biting my lip "Vince wont clear his schedule for it" I told him, mark nodded but I could tell he was pissed.

"Yea that's Vince for ya, but you'll have Sara and the girls there" he told me, I nodded as I heard Stephanie music start tearing my attention off of mark onto the screen, she walked out looking worried looking behind her to her side, she quickly climbed in the ring and grabbed a mic "Hunter I know your here and I just wanted to say what happened to Sam was a complete accident I had nothing to do with it, randy had nothing to do it with it, it was an honest accident, hunter, I would never do anything to harm Sam in that way, or you unborn child hunter I know how much that means to you, I know how much you love her, and I mean have been upset finding out about your relationship with one of my friends, but I never wished her harm please hunter you have to believe me, im sorry hunter" she rambled on, looking honestly since.

She got cut off by hunters music blaring through the pa system, he walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring, Stephanie took off running hunter chasing her finally grabbing her he got her back in the ring and she tried to run again when he got her pulling her up by her hair. that's when randy came up behind hitting hunter, I could only sit and watch as randy stomped on hunters quad and hearing my husband scream.

Mark grabbed my hand as we watched and he hissed here and there as we watched referees help my husband walk to the back, I looked at mark who stood up "Im going to call and see whats up OK, sit tight kid" mark patted my shoulder, I just nodded, I laid my head back closing my eyes.

I groaned waking up to hunter sitting next to me again sleeping his hand over mine, I squeezed his hand glad to see him I looked at his leg and frowned "Im OK" he mumbled making me look up to him, I brought my hand up to his face touching his cheek he closed his eyes leaning into my touch no words spoken between us just an understanding of how hard things were about to get.

The next evening I found myself entering my house by myself, I didn't want to leave hunter clinging to him at the airport I rubbed my face setting my bags down, it was quiet to quiet for me, I sighed sitting on my couch just as my phone went off, I pulled it out my pocket and smiled seeing a text from him "Hey baby I miss you already" I sat back texting him back that I missed him to and I was at my house.

I smiled when my phone rang "Hey" I answered softly quietly, "Hey baby" I heard his voice making me smile as I sat down on my couch "You OK?" he asked, I bit my lip I wanted to cry I wanted to let it out I could feel the tightening in my throat but it wouldn't come "Yea im OK" I whispered, what else could I say I was emotionally dead and to run, run as far as he could, we talked for a few minutes before he had to go, I laid down on my couch pulling my blanket over myself, I still felt just numb. My eyes felt heavy as I drifted off to a land of nightmares.

The next morning I had music blaring as I worked out, I had gotten maybe two hours total of sleep, I frowned hitting the punching bag as hard as I could, all of a sudden unable to stop my rage, I never asked for any of this, I never wanted it, I felt as if I was cursed to be UN happy for the rest of my life, what if hunter deiced all this was to much and ended things with me. I closed my eyes as a picture of him and I as parents flashed before me and the flood gate opened, I let out a sob and fell down pulling my knees to my chest placing my head on top of them as I sobbed into my knees.

Sara walked into sam's house, her heart was breaking for her, mark had told her how she hadn't cried, she knew that wouldn't be well, mark was also worried on how she had to be here without hunter, Sara couldn't help but smile at how quickly mark over came his issues with hunter when all this happened which was good for Sam, she needed mark, he was like the farther that girl never had the chance to have. She heard a sob and frowned walking to sam's gym, she quickly ran over to her wrapping her arms around her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

I pulled away putting my head against the wall shaking it as I wiped my eyes "Im never going to be happy Sara, im cursed" I whispered and looked at her.

Sara looked at the young women she had come to love as one of her own family members, she listened to her words and saw the seriousness in her face, but her eyes, they looked broken, "Sam don't let this break you sweetie, you have been through so much to give up now" she whispered to the younger women, who just shook her head standing up, she watched her walk to the stairs leading up to her house and stopped at the bottom stair looking back at her "Sara there is no man in that moon, only the moon" she said sadly shaking her head walking upstairs.

Mark hung up the phone with his wife and shook his head, fuck they were losing her, he got up in search for a few people, she needed hunter he should be there helping her and Vince McMahon had never let personal interfere with business before and mark would be damned if the princess cost Samantha her happiness she's worked so hard for.

Hunter looked up to see mark walking towards him, he nodded to Dave who helped him put the weight bench back and sat up mark nodded to Dave who walked away "Whats up man?" hunter asked "Look you need to go be with her, she lost it this morning, thinks shes cursed" mark said, hunter closed his eyes rubbing his face "I cant man Vince said I'd be fired if I left" hunter felt torn between Sam and his work, he shook his head getting pissed.

"Leave Vince to me man, just go get on a plane and get to her before she loses it, trust me its not good when she gets this way" mark told hunter who just nodded unsure though, mark shook his head "Trust me man Vince don't fuck with me" he said and walked away hunter sighed walking out.

I knew Sara was babysitting me, which pissed me off more "Im going to check my mail" I mumbled, she looked up and nodded but her eyes looked concerned "Dont worry im not going to through myself in front of a bus" I snapped at her and walked out slightly slamming my door harder then I meant, I sighed feeling bad, I didn't mean to be so rude and snappy with her, I just didn't know where to go with this I have kept myself secluded for a reason, I don't have those life cooping skills and I think mentally if one more thing happened bad in my life I know I would just break fully.

I grabbed the stack of envelopes out walking up my drive way going through them, I sat on the stairs when I saw one marked a place I had long ago left Indian river county sheriff office, I opened it up reading the letter, I closed my eyes, shaking my head, opening them I looked at the letter that was still in my hand, I got up walking into the house I saw Sara looking at me, so much worry in her eyes, I handed her the letter as I put my hand on my couch trying to breath, everything felt out of control and I really really hate that feeling, I could feel it building in my tummy, I could feel my world starting to spin.

I screamed and pushed my couch, then kicked my coffee table over, I just couldn't handle it anymore "WHY DO PEOPLE WHO DONT DESERVE IT GET HAPPINESS, HIS GETTING PAROLE! HIS GETTING A SECOND CHANCE! HE SHOULD HAVE NO CHANCE, SHE HAS NO LIFE BECAUSE OF HIM, I HAD NO LIFE BECAUSE OF HIM, I WAS RAPED MULTIPE TIMES I WAS ABUSED, I ENDED UP ON THE STREETS, ALL BECAUSE OF HIS CHOCIE!" I screamed as I destroyed my living room.

Hunter pulled up and heard her screaming from his car, he quickly turned the car off and ran out into her house, the sight before him made him stop, her back to him, her living room destroyed as she screamed, he walked up behind her when she stopped "baby" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and she fell to the ground sobbing.

I heard his voice and didn't believe my ears, until I felt his familiar touch that was it I couldn't hold it in anymore, I fell down sobbing as I turned my body into his clinging to him as if he was my air I hadn't breathed these past two days, every ounce of pain I was feeling at that moment coming out "I got this Sara why don't you go" he said softly as he rubbed my back, she nodded and handed him the letter, she quietly walked out leaving, she knew she would be OK with hunter but she was worried about just leaving her.

"Shh baby its OK im here" hunter soothed into my ear as I cried hard into his chest "Please don't go" I cried into him holding onto him as if I let go I just knew he was going to leave, I knew this was just some sick joke "Baby im not going any where I promise, come on lets go lay down" he said picking me up, he hissed looking at my foot that had blood pouring out of it "Well lets take care of this first" he said walking into my kitchen and setting my on the counter, I wiped my eyes as he cleaned the cut "Baby you need stitches for this" he told me, the hospital I tensed up I didn't want him to leave my side right now "Baby they don't have a man strong enough to make me leave you, come on lets go get you fixed up" he soothed picking me up again, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Much later that night, she was finally asleep she took three stitches in her foot right by her pinky toe, hunter was cleaning up her living room, he read the letter over and over, between the baby and this no wonder she was losing it, he sat down and rubbed his face sighing, how in the hell was he going to help her get through all of this.

I woke up to my bed empty I saw my living room light on and stood up hissing at the soreness of my body between my ribs, and my foot, I rubbed my face feeling so embarrassed for acting like that, it had been a long time since I've lost it like that.

I walked down stairs to see my living cleaned up and put back in place, I saw hunter reading the letter I saw him rub his face and heard him sigh I bit my lip, im to much for him, I felt tears burn my eyes "I know im to much you can go" I told him my voice horse and scratchy, I made him look up at me, he nodded for me to come to him, I slowly walked over and sat down next to him "Look I told you that night when you told me everything im not going any where, I just, I don't know how to help you Sam, I want to help you so much" he whispered, I looked up at him, his eyes showed so much emotion, love, worry, anger, sadness, but love.

I bit my bottom lip and climbed on his lap I leaned forwards kissing him putting all my passion for him into it, I felt him put his hands on the side of my face kissing me back with an equal amount of passion, I slowly pulled away both of us catching our breath's I leaned my face into his hand as he caressed my face, I closed my eyes "just don't leave me please" I whispered and opened my eyes back up to look at him, he nodded "I'm not goin anywhere" he said with so much promise behind it, I nodded "lets go to bed baby" he said softly I nodded going to get up, he grabbed my carrying me up to my bed.

The next morning we headed over to marks and Sara's ranch, hunter shook his head making me look at him "what?" I asked he laughed "nothing baby just never thought I'd be going to marks house is all" he told me, I nodded squeezing his hand, I owed a huge apology to Sara, I smiled as we pulled up the long drive, I took a deep breath as hunter turned my truck off.

We climbed out him quickly right back next to me holding onto my hand, I opened the door and smiled as Gracie came running up to me hugging me "Bam!" she squalled excitedly making me smile as I picked her up "Hey girlie where's your mom?" I asked her she pointed to the kitchen I nodded as we walked into the kitchen where Sara was feeding chasey at she looked up and smiled at me "Hey" she said happily, I smiled small at her "Hey" I said quietly, as I set Gracie down, she ran off into the living room where I heard Dora playing, Sara rolled her eyes shaking her head as she cleaned chasey up "Go with sissy while I talk with aunt bam" she told the youngest of the calaway clan, she toddled out to the living room.

"Im sorry for how I acted yesterday" I told her, she shook her head shrugging "Sam its OK to become angry, lord knows you deserve it, you just gone through a heartbreaking ordeal and it was caused by bitter people, and then you get that letter I probably would've been the same done worry about it" she said as we hugged, I smiled as we pulled apart "Thank you" I told her, she nodded getting three cups of coffee down as we sat at the table "You do need to call mark though his worried sick" she told me, I nodded "i will this afternoon" I told her.

We sat and talked for a while I noticed hunters eyes intently on something making me look I smiled getting up grabbing it off the wall walking back over "This was taken two weeks after I moved in here" I smiled, but frowned seeing hunters eyes, it was a picture of mark and I, I forgot who took it, but we were sitting on his couch I had my hair up in a messy ponytail giving a goofy grin, with one of marks red t-shirts on which was huge on me leaning against mark who was laughing.

"You look so skinny" he mumbled kinda sadly, I smiled nodding "Yea I was" I said quietly looking at Sara who took the picture "yea sometimes I think that's why mark keeps it in the kitchen, to remind him" she said softly putting it back, I took hunters hand and squeezed it.

Later that afternoon I sat on my porch on my phone with mark assuring him I was OK "Mark I promise im OK, I just lost it for a moment, cost my an er bill and three stitches" I told him trying to make light of it "Darlin you do know this with randy and hunter, your going to experience a side of him you don't know right? He can be a dirty evil son of a bitch" he warned me, I nodded "I know" I whispered, remembering their wrestlmania battle, and that was just business "I want glen with you when hunters not" he said sternly I rolled my eyes "And don't think I wont put you over my knee for rolling your eyes at me either girl" he said sternly, I looked around staying quiet, was he here? "I just know you" he said as if he could read my mind.

"Mark I promise im OK, I will be OK, im not a child I don't need a babysitter and you cant shelter me anymore, I know you so badly want me to just have nothing but good in my life but mark im going to have bad times still everyone does" I told him, he sighed "I know darlin, but these people are sadistic, obviously I don't want to see you hurt, again" he told me, I nodded "I know" I whispered.

We talked a little bit longer before I hung up, I sighed sitting on the porch when hunter walked out "How that go?" he asked, I looked over at him, he and I had discussed how bad it was going to get when we got back to work "Well when im not with you mark wants me with Glen, and he wants me to know im going to experience a side of you I don't know, that you can be a dirty son of a bitch" I told him honestly, he nodded sitting next to me "I can be, Sam this is going to be bad, im telling you now, they took something from us, and honestly you staying with glen or hell even ric or Dave I don't care I don't want you near that ring right now" he told me I opened my mouth to say something when hunter held his hand up to stop me "Look I don't trust Stephanie, I don't trust orton I just need you back there for a little bit OK" he said, I nodded unsure of why I wanted to be in the ring anyways, he leaned forward kissing me "I love you" he said moving away I smiled at him nodding "I love you" I told him softly as we sat back his arm around my shoulder.


End file.
